Tortures of the Heart
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Axel Rosé is a seventeen year old telekinetic Goth kid with a "screw you" attitude. After his friends graduate, he is all alone in his Senior year. Not that he minds, he's used to it. One day, however, he is asked to tutor his secret crush, sixteen year old Roxas Snow. As these tutor sessions go on, both boys soon learn, that there's more to each other than they thought.
1. A Tutor

**A/N:**

**Hello! Rikka here. I've returned with a new story. After finishing My Neighborhood Vampire, (if you haven't read it. Check it out if you want.) I came up with this idea after an R.P a friend and I had. Only with a few changes. I'll be sure to update the chapters whenever I can, because I get caught up in this messy thing called life lol XD. (I hope this story is alright. I wanted to create something different.) Well enough of me blabbing. I present to you:** **Tortures of the Heart. Enjoy! **

**Contains: AkuRoku, some violence, very crude humor, swearing and jelly doughnuts! You have been warned! XD **

* * *

**Chapter 01:**

**A Tutor**

There was a loud noise going off in my room, it was my alarm. I crept my arm out from under the blankets and smacked the alarm clock. I was hoping to hit the snooze button... I failed, because it was still making an obnoxious beeping noise. I sat up and smacked my hand down on the off button. I did not want to get up today, I just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to deal with my classmates today. I lay back in the bed, as I closed my eyes a voice rang out. "Axel Lea Rosé! Get up now, or you'll be late for school. And would it kill you to clean your room? You're such a pig." It was my adoptive mother Helen Sinclair. She adopted me when I was about twelve. Unaware that I was a troublesome child with a curse placed upon him. Which is scientifically know as telekinesis. Some say it's a gift, it isn't. Especially if it unintentionally hurts someone.

Helen or Mom was a petite woman in her mid-forties, with perfect red hair which was pulled into a bun. She was wearing a white uniform, (Mom is a Nurse at the local hospital.) She also has an older son named Reno, whom I used to believe was an actual blood relation to me. We looked so much alike. Thank the gods we weren't, he's an idiot and an annoying one at that. There are days I used my power to make his games on the X-box 360 shut off when he'd get on my nerves. He never suspects a thing. It's hilarious! However, we do get along... For the most part anyway.

I refused to move, it was then she ripped the blanket away. I wasn't happy, I sat up quickly, rubbed my eyes and glare at my Mother.. "Really now?!" I said in a groggy voice. Her hands on her hips,

"Yes _really!_ Get your ass up and out of bed." She wasn't a bad mother. In fact she was wonderful. It was her husband Rodrick that was the bad parent. I can't stand him, he's a complete jerk. I'll never see him as a Dad. I call him by first name, just to piss him off. I've debated whether or not to used my power on him. I decided not to, I didn't want to get sent back to that crummy orphanage. It would be my fourth time back. The lady that pinned me off would have a conniption fit.

"Fine, but can I have some privacy? Kinda need to get dressed." I gave her some attitude. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You brat. You'd better not fall back asleep. Or I'll come back up here and whoop you" _ Oh I'm so scared..._ She poked my cheek. I winced and continued to glare at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and left my room. Closing the door behind her. _Mom can be so childish sometimes._ I had half a mind to just lay back down, I didn't, I got out of bed and went up to my dresser's mirror. I looked like Hell slapped me in the face. My red hair was matted. ( It's also a pain to brush.) I had no make up on and I have none of my piercings in. (I have five. One in each ear, my left eyebrow, two in my lip) It was like I wasn't even me when I woke up.

I looked down at my top left drawer and used my power to open it. I had one shirt clean, one I didn't like to wear; I didn't like the band on it. 'Falling In Reverse.' It was a gift from Mom for my seventeenth birthday. (Which was three months ago.) She thought I liked them, seeing as I'm mostly into Rock and Metal music. I sighed and just threw on the shirt along with a pair of black jeans. I put in my piercings, fixed my hair up in it's usual spiked form. I didn't feel like doing my eyeliner by hand, so once again I used my telekinetic power to apply it. The liner made my green eyes look better. I was happy with how I looked, and started stuffing my books into my (rather large) black backpack.

I head into the living room and grabbed my heavy boots. Rodrick was sitting at the kitchen table just staring at me. Giving me the look of disgust, I rolled my eyes and put my boots on, then grabbed my car keys off the wall hook. "Why do you dress like one of them fags?" Another thing, he seems to think I'm full on gay. Which I am not, call me a whore, but gender doesn't apply to me. Rodrick's just a dick.

"Just to piss you off old man." I snapped back at him. I heard him get up from the chair, and before I knew it, Rodrick was standing in front of me. He was shorter than me by a few inches, his hair was graying and he always wore business suits. (He works at a Ford dealership downtown.) I wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

"Don't talk to me like that, you qu-" He was interrupted when Mom smacked his arm. He shoots her a glare. She glares back. "Helen, how and why do you let him dress like this?"

"He's a teenager, and has the right to express himself." Mom always stood up for me. She was the one person I could really count on. That is until she finds out I'm a freak of nature.

"Just look at him! Piercings, spiked hair, all black clothing. He's even wearing make-up for heaven sake.." Rodrick went on an on about what I was wearing, and how Mom let me get away with it. Just another typical morning. I started twirling my keys out of boredom. Then he turned back to me. His eyes observe me, and he sighed, he was irritated. "Is that polish on your nails?!" I just couldn't help but smile. Mom took a look at me and laughed. "What is so funny?" Rodrick asked, looking confused.

"Oh quit being such a prude will you?! As long as he's not into heavy drinking, doing drugs, partying, or sleeping around. I don't care what he wears." _You're a bit off on the last one there Mom. _I'm not a very social person, but who's going to pass up a sexual encounter with an attractive person or two? Not me. I didn't care for drugs though, they're a waste of money. Alcohol tastes horrible, and I don't do well at parties, not that I get invited to them anymore. Most of the people at my school hate me. I'm kind of the Carrie White of my High School. Devil mind powers included.

Rodrick's hands ball up into fists and he looked defeated. Mom pushed me out towards my vehicle in the driveway. A black Ford truck with a cross dangling off the rear view mirror. The cross was my good luck charm. Had it since I was a little kid. "Hurry now, or you'll be late. Bring me home another Perfect Score to hang up. Love you." Did I mention I'm just as smart as I am sexy? No? Well I just did. She kissed my cheek, causing me to blush. I then get in my truck and drive to school Winston High. On the way there I picked up a couple of jelly doughnuts and a coffee from a little place called Sweet Hearts Bakery. I've went there almost every morning ever since I got my license.

I parked in a lot next to the school so that I didn't have to pay for a parking pass. Before entering Hell's High School. I light up a cigarette. Yeah I smoke, it keeps me from reeking havoc on those who really deserve it. Like Setzer for example. He's your typical Class A jackass. Thinks because he's the senior class president he can do as he pleases. Then there's Seifer, the quarterback for the school's football team. He is also a jackass and is the biggest bully I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I knocked out his teeth last year for pissing me off. That poor chair I threw, it had my pity.

I locked my truck up and put my cigarette out. I picked my backpack up from the hood of the truck and head inside. As I come in through the glass doors, no one paid any mind to me. Not that they would anyway. I approached my locker but some cheerleader with bleach blonde hair was standing right in front of it. Her name is Naminé, she is what most would call a spoiled princess. What with her perfect hair, french tipped nails and those high heels. I sighed loudly. "Ahem?" She still just stood there jacking her jaws with a brunette named Ollette. Who is the captain of the cheer squad. "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker." Her and _Omelet_ (that's what her name reminds me of) just stared at me. "Did I stutter? Move please?" I was a little annoyed by this point.

"Rude much? Come on Ollette before we end up with chairs in our faces." Naminé had a snarky voice and an attitude to match. _Yes, because saying excuse me and please means I'm being rude. Namin__é __logic at its finest. _Her and Ollete left and I managed to get to my locker. I made sure no one was watching and I focused my mind on the combination lock. Ha-za! I got it open on the first try today. I unpacked what I didn't need and pulled out what I did. Which would be my A.P English stuff and a novel to read. I stuffed my backpack in the locker, shut it, then headed off to class. I had no friends to chat with or a significant other to flirt with.

I sat in the back corner by the window. I was forced to sit there (in five of my classes) because of my enormous height and wild hair. However, I didn't mind sitting in the back, it was easier to avoid people. Yet I'd get called out by most of the teachers here who'd I'd end up humiliating, because they thought I was an idiot. As for Gym period, I hated more than anything, well because I'm a lazy fuck. I'd rather sleep or read.

I opened my current library book and started to read. The teacher of this class just kept eying me. As if he's never seen a teenager reading a book. Not surprising seeing as most people these days would rather play on their phones and i-Pods. Mr. Gardens was a quirky kind of guy with pink hair, and he always made this class bearable with his humor. He and I actually get along. I gave him a smile and I swear he about had a heart attack. It's apparently it's rare that I smile around here. Which is true, unless someone I don't like gets a case of bad luck. Which is a good percent of the school's population.

"Well good morning Axel. What'cha reading?" Mr. Gardens asked. I bookmarked my page and showed him. It was a copy of Stephan King's Carrie. Go figure. It was one of my favorites and Stephan King is a bad-ass. "You sure like that one. Didn't you read that one already?"

"It's a personal favorite of mine. It somewhat relates to me." I tell him.. I reopened the book and started reading more of it.

"Why do you think that?" _Well for starters, I'm a social outcast, who is hated by most, oh and the telekinesis I happen to have. Thank God though, that my Mom isn't too crazy about religion. _ I looked up and happened to knock down one of Mr. Gardens's '_inspirational'_ posters. It landed right on his desk. I chuckled. "Really? I just put that damned thing up." He sounded aggravated. "Freaking tape isn't worth anything." He picked it up off his desk and hung it back on the wall. "Now stay." He instructed to the poster. Not long after that, bodies filled the classroom. Ten minutes pass then, the bell rings and class begins.

* * *

Lunch period had just began, I sat alone and ate really quick. After that I started some of my A.P Calculus homework. Occasionally I'd look up and watch as people mingled with friends. I was a tad envious. All my friends were a lot older, have graduated and gone to college. (Except maybe Demyx... It puzzles me he how he even graduated in the first place. All he did was goof off.) I haven't spoken to them in months sadly. I think they've forgotten about me.

About half way through lunch, I'd finished my assignment and started to read.. However, just as I was really getting into the novel, I looked up to see a blonde kid with bed head hair approach the table. He was short, and very good looking. His name is Roxas Snow. A well know kid, he plays for the school's soccer team The Winston Badgers. He's a pretty good player too from what I've heard. Roxas had a friendly smile, and raised his hand up. "Hey, you're Axel Rosé right?" _He actually pronounced my last name correctly. Not many people even try to._ He was all cheerful.

I returned my attention back to the book., trying to ignore him and turned to the next page. Yet I wondered why he was even trying to talk to me. Most people just don't bother. _There's no way he's here of his own free will. Someone probably dared him to talk to me. Maybe if I keep ignoring him he'll go away. _I continued to be quiet, but he was still standing there. I decided I'd answer, but not bothering to look at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Wow... Uh. didn't think you'd answer me..." He sounded surprised.

I sighed, "What do you want? I'm busy." I turned to the next page and kept on reading. Maybe he'll see it as a sign that I've immediately lost interest. But no he was still standing there.

"Just to talk...Maybe be friends?" That's when I looked up. I put my book down, and grin. _Now I really want to know who put him up to this. Probably Hayner. That kid's always trying to screw with me. Pence too. _

I just laughed. "Really now? Who put you up to this? Was it Hayner? Pence?" I started looking around the cafeteria.

"No one. I swear" I found that very hard to believe. I rolled my eyes and was thinking of something I could say to get him to leave. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Not in the slightest." I answered honestly. "Now could you please leave?"

"I'm not lying. I do want to talk to you." Roxas sounded so sincere. I saw at his usual table, all if his stupid friends who were all laughing while looking over at my table. I looked at Hayner's tray and make it fall into his lap. He seemed a bit pissed, as the group was now laughing at him.

"You do know I'm a monster right?" I gave him a sarcastic smile. "They say that anyone who gets too close to me ends up getting hurt. Just ask Seifer." I explained to him, but Roxas just laughed. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "The fuck is so funny?" I became more irritated.

"You. You're funny," There was a short pause. "Say what you want. You don't scare me." He had an arrogant smirk run across his lips. Which pissed me off. I felt the urge to use the full extent of my power in order to make him fly backwards. However, I held back . I didn't want to hurt him.

"Just get away from me pretty boy. You're starting to get on my nerves." I snapped at him. My words had some bite to them.

"Jeez someone has issues. All I said was hello and you look like you want to strangle me." He teased, I about climbed over the table to shove him away. I decided to do something else instead. I looked at the pencil sitting on the table, used my power, and threw the pencil at Roxas. I knew how to control it better than I used to from when I was a child. Sadly though, when I lost my temper or got really scared, the control slipped and all hell would brake loose.

Roxas just stood there in shock. _Seems he didn't notice the pencil fly.. Good, that was stupid to try as a scare tactic!_ Not surprising, I'm used to being looked at that way. I glared at him."Will you go away now?" Next I was was thinking of throwing one of my books at him. That may send a better 'get the hell away from me' message.

"Why are you so mean?" _For the love of...! _I sighed and slammed my head on the table. Realizing Roxas wasn't going to leave me alone. I raised my head up and watched as he picked up my pencil and set it by my books. Next he sits in front of me. Up close he was even better looking, how his eyes sparkled, how he smiled. I had a little crush on him, but he's with a girl. Naminé Taylor to be exact, she's a girl I really can't stand. I've tried to banish these feelings for him for that reason. Yet the feelings still lingered inside, which made me very upset. Truth be told I wanted him to be mine, sadly it'll never happen. Even if it could, I don't deserve someone like him. Which is why I want him to go away!

Roxas was one of the nicest people in school, and was social with everyone. To be honest.. I wish I could be like that. It's truly all I've ever wanted. To be normal. But nope, I was given this damned "gift" and it made me a freak of nature. And no one loves a monster.

"I just am. Why are you being nice to me? Your _friends_ will never let you live this down. I'm the weirdo, all must avoid me." I spoke with little to no enthusiasm.

"Well I've seen you sit alone everyday since your friends left. I figured you may of wanted some company. As for my friends, I don't care what they say. I never judge a person based on their appearances." He had so much life in him. He sounded so peppy and happy.

"Oh I'm sure you don't pretty boy. Now I'll tell you one more time, go away." I crossed my arms and scowled at him. Trying to once again scare him away. Yet he was still sitting there. I reached for my least heaviest book and tried to throw it at him, but he grabbed my wrist. I was surprised, he actually had the guts to touch me. The book dropped from my hand and hit the table hard. Roxas stared at me intensely. His eyes reminded me of blue sapphires. I felt my face heating up. People in the cafeteria stared as well. Some hoping Roxas would fight me. I'd win because he was so small and skinny compared to me. I also knew how to fight, when you're the only red haired kid growing up in an orphanage. You either take a lot of shit, or you fight back.

"That's enough." He let go of my wrist and I pulled my arm away. "I was trying to be nice to you and you throw things at me. I only wanted to be your friend" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. I grab my books and pencils then stand up. "Just leave me alone. Would you?!" After that I started walking off. I saw his girlfriend walk up to him and she was whispering to him. I didn't bother to over hear. I just left the room and throw my textbooks in my locker. I grab a novel and the pack of cigarettes I got from a hot guy who flirts with me at the gas station. I needed to smoke in order to ease my nerves. Didn't need the lockers going ape-shit if I lost control.

I head up to the roof for the next hour to smoke and read Carrie.

* * *

I was now sitting in Study Hall finishing up some A.P Chemistry. I looked up to see Mr. Gardens coming towards my desk. "Hey there Axel, the Principal wants to talk to you." _Oh great, what did I get accused of doing this time? _I closed my textbook, leaving the work inside of it.

"What for? I haven't done anything." Oh yes our Principal. His name is Xemnas Sliverstien. He's hated me ever since I supposedly spray painted on his car last year. I didn't, Seifer and his friends did and blamed me for it. Yep. Just blame the Goth kid for when you want to get away with something.

"Just come with me ok?" He was getting antsy. Sometimes I wondered if he had anxiety.

"Fine, but I better not be getting blamed for something I didn't do." I shot a glare at Seifer who was sitting in the middle of the class. He gave me an arrogant smirk, so I made his books and papers fall off his desk. He scrambles to get them. It was funny. I grab my books and followed Mr. Gardens to Xemnas's office.

I entered the bland looking office and wasn't surprised to see Roxas sitting in one of the chairs. "_Axel, _have a seat." Xemnas said as if saying my name was a chore. He had long silver hair, was tan, and always looked dead serious. My old buddy Saix was one of his prized student, who ranked a bit higher than me. That was of course before he graduated and left me here. That blue haired son of a bitch. I sat down in the chair next to Roxas, who looked confused.

"What's this about? Pissed I threw that pencil at you? Did I hurt you that bad?" I looked at Roxas who just rolled his eyes.

"Actually smart-ass, you're going to be his tutor." Xemnas sounded serious, but when didn't he. "As much as I can't believe.. You have one of the top five highest scores here. Number three to be exact. Behind Setzer and Riku" Oh jeez Riku, ain't he a charmer. He's not as _high and mighty_ as Setzer, but he does show off a lot, especially in Gym class. He was overly competitive, cocky and always had an excuse for everything.

"Then ask the other four. I'm not what you'd call... a _good example._" I snorted, and slide back into the chair. _I really don't want to deal with him. Pin him off on someone else._

"Can't, you're the only one available, unfortunately. Though if you do this Axel" He leaned forward onto his desk. "I'll be sure to give you an excellent recommendation to any college you want." I could of swore Xemnas was bluffing. Roxas didn't seem too disappointed that I was offered to be his tutor.

I thought about it for a moment. _Let's see... If I do this... It'll be serious torture for my heart, but I'll get an excellent recommendation out of it... Or I save myself the heartache, and go about my daily life. Oh boy._ I sighed. "How long will he need to be tutored?"

"Just until his scores improve. If they don't he'll be kicked off the soccer team. Even athletes need to maintain a good average." Xemnas looked at Roxas, who had sunk into the chair. "So Axel, you up for it?" He awaited my answer.

"I'll do it." _Sorry heart you're going to have to suffer. _ Roxas turned his head, and looked very surprised. "What's that look for?"

"I didn't think you'd agree to this." Roxas said.

I gave him a smirk, "Heh, it's only for the recommendation. When I'm done with you Roxas. You'll be getting amazing grades." I promised, because the quicker I help Roxas get better scores. The faster I can get rid of him, and get that recommendation. Just depends on whether or not he chooses to use my learning methods.

"Good to hear. Now away with you two. You're dismissed." Xemnas told us.. I was the first to leave, I head to my locker, only to have Roxas follow me.

"Any reason you're following me?" I opened my locker, and started packing away my homework.

"Well I wanted to ask. Where are we going to do this tutor thing?" Roxas started twiddling his thumbs.

"Anywhere but my house." I finished packing and shut my locker. There was still a half hour till school let out. I began to head back to Study Hall. Roxas again follows me. It was kind of cute, he was like a lost puppy.

"How about my house then? After school?" Roxas suggested. I really didn't want him coming to my house, and have him be accused of being 'one of my boyfriends.' Then it would make this whole thing awkward He was walking beside me, I looked at him. He was smiling, while awaiting my response. _I really like that smile of his. No Axel, no don't you even! Let the torture begin!_

"Sure, but I drove here. I could give you a lift if you want?" I stopped outside the Study Hall classroom. Roxas pulled out his little blue i-Phone 5 and started fiddling with it. _Spoiled brat. _I felt really poor now, because I had an out of date Blackberry.

"Alright..."After a minute or so, Roxas finished fiddling with his phone. He looks up at me. "Sorry had to text my cousin Ventus that I'm getting a ride home. Where are you parked?" He sounded excited. I gave him a weird look. _I threw a pencil at him, gave him an attitude, even tried throwing a book at him. Yet he's still being nice to me? How odd. _

"In the lot next to the school. It's the black Ford truck with a cross hanging in the window. See you there Blondie." And with that he waved to me and took off down the hall. I just laughed _What have I gotten myself into? _I walked into the classroom, only to find Seifer sitting in what was my assigned seat. He damn well knew it was my assigned seat too! I didn't cry over it though. Instead I improvised, by making all of his books and papers fly around the room. Whenever I'd use my telekinesis, hardly anyone noticed, they just thought a ghost haunted the school. Good, because I didn't need to be treated any different than I already was. An outcast.

Seifer looked pissed, I however, was very amused "Guess the ghost hates you. Not that I blame him." I said as he scrambled to pick up his books and papers. While that happened I quickly acquire my seat. "Whoops." Which made Seifer even angrier.

"You did this! I know you made them move again." Seifer accused. He was the only person here who claims that I can move shit with my mind. To his dismay, no one believes him, not even Xemnas. Which made it more amusing for me.

I acted all innocent. "Now how could I do that from ten feet away? Come on now even you're smart enough to know it's not logical." I was feeling cocky. Seifer always liked to blame me on everything that's went wrong with himself. Or whenever he pulled something stupid, and wanted to get away with it.

"I saw you do it! You're some kind of mind freak!" He slammed his hands down on my desk. I didn't even flinch. This beanie wearing muscle head didn't intimidate me in the slightest. I've already whooped his sorry ass before. If I could, I'd do it again. Can't risk another suspension though.

"You want another chair in your face princess?" I put my hand on the empty chair in front of my desk. Seifer back away, knowing I meant business. "That's what I thought." I take my hand off the chair and pulled out Stephan King's Carrie and started reading it again.

* * *

School was finally over, I head to my locker and packed up all my homework. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and headed for my truck. When I got there, there was Roxas standing by it. He waved. I just waved back, staring at him oddly. I approached the truck, keys in hand. "Hi? You got here fast." I said as I unlocked the truck. I threw my backpack in the back seat and hopped in the driver's side.

"Well it was easy to find, and I had everything ready during sixth period." Roxas responded. He threw his backpack next to mine and hopped in.

"I see, but before we head to your place. I need to make a quick stop at Sweet Hearts Bakery." I started the truck up. "Those doughnuts are to die for, and I desperately need a coffee."

"My Mom's the owner of that place." Roxas told me as he put on his seat-belt. I started at him for a moment. I never knew that his Mother was the maker of those delicious jelly filled doughnuts. Or the best tasting cinnamon coffee I've ever had.

"Awesome." After that I drove off to the Bakery just ten minutes away from the school.

I pulled up to the bakery and headed inside, Roxas following close behind me. Behind the counter stood Selena Tango, one of the prettiest girls I knew. She refuses to go out with me. Says I'm too much for her to handle. To me, that sounded like a complement. Oh well, I'd still flirt with her just to get on her nerves. "Hey beautiful." I winked. "You're still looking so good. Just like the sweets in here."

Selena was average height, with dyed purple and black hair. And a body that made heads turn. She puts my Ex-girlfriend Larxene to shame. "Thanks, but I'm still not going out with you." She laughed. She spotted Roxas and smiled. "Hey there Roxas. Since when did you start hanging around, tall, dark and pervy over here?" She pointed at me. _I'm not a pervert! I just like to flirt a little.. Big difference!_

Roxas laughed, "Just recently. He's my tutor." _Thanks for backing me up Roxas... So supportive._

Selena looked unconvinced, "You? You're his tutor? No offense but I never took you to be..."

"Smart?" I cut her off, giving her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now love, mind getting me those jelly doughnuts and that large cinnamon coffee?" Selena looked confused and put in the order. I pulled out my wallet and put seven dollars on the counter. Selena took the money, and put it in the register.

"Anything for you Roxas?" Selena asked Roxas.

"Same as him, I love them doughnuts and that coffee is just as delicious." She nodded and started fetching the order. I look at Roxas, he liked the same coffee, and doughnuts I did. _I wonder what else we have in common._ The thought made me blush.

Selena placed a pink paper bag on the counter, along with two cups of coffee. "Here you go guys." Selena took one look at me and was grinning. I guess she caught me blushing. "Good luck with your _lessons_."

I quickly took the bag of doughnuts, and my coffee. "Mmhmm, thanks," I then headed out to my truck. Roxas was soon to follow.

I started up the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Only to realize, I had no idea where Roxas lived! I stopped at the light, "Hey genius. Mind telling me where your house is?"

Roxas looked at me, with a mouth full of doughnut. He grinned and crumbs went all over the seat. _Goddamn it, really?! I just vacuumed this truck yesterday! He's so lucky he's cute... _My eye twitched. He swallowed his mouth full of doughnut.. "Three-zero-twelve, Phoenix Drive." I glared at him, he looked away confused. The light turned green and I started driving.

"Phoenix Drive? You live pretty far from the school. That's at least twenty minutes away." I started drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I was feeling anxious. I needed a cigarette.

"Yeah, but it's close to Dad's Psychology job." _Great. His father will have a field day with me_. The second he sees me, I knew damn well he'd start asking questions, and analyzing me. Now I was really wanting that cigarette. My eyes drifted from the road and to the glove box for half a second, then back to the road. My hands started getting shaky.

"Awesome, now Roxas be a cutie and get me a cigarette out the glove box?" _I did not just say cutie and Roxas in the same sentence. Fuck my life. _I felt my face heat up a little, feeling slightly awkward. I heard the glove box open and him rummaging through it. I had everything in there organized in case Officer Douche (Strife) pulled me over. Now I'm going to have to reorganize it. "They're in a red and white box Roxas. Sheesh!" I was getting very irritated, until he slipped a cigarette in my mouth. I had my lighter sitting in the cup holder. I could have grabbed it, but Roxas did instead. He even lights the cigarette for me. How nice of him.

Roxas puts the lighter back and sunk back in his seat. "There you go cranky ass." He laughed. To be considerate I rolled down my window. "You know smoking is really bad for you." I inhaled a long drag.

I blew the smoke out the window, "No shit. I know that." I rolled my eyes, and prepared to ignore the lecture he was going to give me. I'd got enough whining and bitching about it from Demyx, and lectures from Saix. Xigbar though? He'd light up with me, just to get on Demyx's nerves. I miss that.

"Then why do you do it? It can damage your lungs and rot your teeth..." Roxas started labeling off the side affects of smoking. I've heard it all before. As I planned to do, I ignored the rest of his 'smoking is bad' speech. I drew in another drag, keeping my eye out for his street.

"Keeps me at ease." I said, it was the truth after all. I've been smoking since I was fourteen. It all started when Xigbar stole some from some jerk downtown. He brought them to my house. Mom and Rodrick weren't home, Xigbar held a smoke out to me. At first I said no, but I had a bad day and wanted the stress to melt away. I took a smoke from Xigbar's pack and have been hooked ever since. I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I blew more smoke out the window, and turn on the radio.

I eventually finish my cigarette, and spot Phoenix Drive. I turn right and just drove, my eyes scanning the addresses. "Three-o-eight, Three-o-ten... Ah ha, Three-o-twelve." I parked next to the curb. I shut off the truck. I reached for my backpack and get out. Roxas is soon to follow.

Roxas walked up the nicely paved walk way. I looked up at the house, it was huge. The lawn was perfect and the front garden was beautiful. My Mom and Rodrick would be so jealous. I followed Roxas up to his front door, with the look of amazement. My house was a trailer compared to this place. In reality though, Mom's house has three bedrooms, with a small yard.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door. I was nervous about stepping inside. Roxas walked in and kicked off his shoes. I walk in as well, taking off my heavy boot. I toss them down and they made a loud thump when they hit the floor. Someone who was sitting on the couch looked over at me.

I noticed the guy looked very much like Roxas. Only a bit older, he seemed very surprised. "Hi there." I said with a smile. The guy just stared at me, like I was some kind of monster. I raised an eyebrow. "Any reason you're staring at me like that?" As if I needed to ask.

"Uh... Roxas!" The guy yelled, he sounded scared. Which really upset me. Roxas came into the nicely made living room. I shut the front door before stepping further inside.

"Ventus what's the matter?" Roxas sighed loudly. Ventus pointed over at me. Who was about ready to just walk back out the door.

"That guy. Who is he? He looks scary." Ventus said to Roxas as if I wasn't even standing there. I should be used to that. I'm not, it aggravates me how people are so quick to judge. I shot the guy a glare, but what surprised me is that Roxas was glaring at him too.

"That's really rude Ventus, he's my tutor.." Roxas crossed his arms, " and Axel, isn't scary, he's actually a good person. Aside from his _screw you_ attitude, which I don't blame him for having." I started to feel bashful, I shook my head to shake the feeling. _You're here to tutor him, and get that recommendation. That's all! After that everything will be normal again... Me, just sitting alone waiting for the days of school to be over. Wow, that sounds pathetic. _

Ventus didn't look convinced. I noticed he was doing some homework on a glass table. I approached him. He scooted away. I picked up his textbook, reading over the pages. I looked at the cover, it was a medical school textbook. "College guy huh?" I picked up his notebook, all of his answers were wrong. "Your math is way off. Even by the book." I sit down near him, putting the things on the glass table. I set my backpack down, got out a pencil and decided to correct his math.

I felt Roxas peering over my shoulder, and Ventus was watching in awe. After I finished, I slide the textbook and notebook in front of him. Ventus looks it over and his eyes go wide. "How did you know how to do that?" I got up and threw my bag over my shoulder. "I mean you're only in High School."

"So? I'm smarter than people give me credit for. Anyway I have a tutor session to get to if you'll excuse me." I went into the kitchen awaiting for Roxas to get situated.

After he sat down he dumped his homework on the table. Spattering his notebooks and worksheets all over the place. Which hardly left any room for me to do my work.. I sat down next to him and pushed his papers out of my way. Setting down my A.P Chem homework in front of me. "Ok so what subject is that?"

"Algebra two. I suck at it, Biology too. I'm doing ok in my other classes." He started playing with his pencil. Roxas looked back at his book and looked confused as hell. He threw his pencil down and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He sighed, "I don't know how to do this. The hell is a Polynomial, and why is it important? How is knowing this shit going to help me in the real world? I mean can't they teach us how to do something useful? Like how to manage money, do taxes, or how to write scholarship applications and resumes?" _Oh my god marry me! _My jaw drops as he continues his rant. He takes in a deep breath,"Guess they'd rather have us finding imaginary numbers, and measuring fucking shapes. Instead of learning what's really out there in the world. A bunch of bull shit if you ask me." I wanted to just kiss him so bad. Never had I imagined he'd think like that.

"Wow, uhm. Let me show you an easier way to do those Polynomials." I started writing out an example for him to follow. It was different from how the book attempted to explain it. "Try this and I guarantee that you'll breeze through this assignment." I set the paper in front of him and he started doing his work again. "Have any questions, just ask." I started working on my homework too.

* * *

About a good hour later, Roxas was finished with his Algebra 2. He only had to ask me a few questions. I double checked his work and he was right on the money... Well sort of, I had to make a few corrections here and there."Good job, now then any other subjects of homework?"

"No, it was just Math today." His book was still open, I felt like messing with him. I used my telekinesis, and made the book close. Then I made a pencil roll off the table. Roxas went to grab it only to have me keep moving it. "Uh... I hope there's not a ghost here too." He sighs. I finally let him have his pencil back.

I laughed. "Maybe the one from school followed you home."

"Great," he started putting his things away. "Well, my lesson is over for today. Guess you'll be heading home huh?" I did want to go home and play on my PS3, and piss off Rodrick some more. Then Roxas had this to say,"Wish you'd stay for a bit though." He looked at me with big sad puppy eyes. _Must resist... those eyes. Those big beautiful blue eyes! _I felt myself blushing.

I sighed and gave in, "Fine... I stay for a bit longer. Besides, if we get along and act friendly towards one another. These lessons will go by much smoother."

Roxas had a big smile on his face. "Exactly what I was thinking. Just don't throw anymore things at me." He joked.

"Only if you deserve it." I told him, and we both started laughing. Next he grabbed my hand and started to pull me. I gladly follow him to wherever he was going. A part just wanted me to leave and forget this ever happened. Another part of me though, didn't want this day to be over.

**Chapter 01: END**


	2. Accidents Happen

**A/N:**

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. I was away from my laptop for a while. I also was having some issues with the story's progression. This story may be a little longer than my last fic, that isn't a for sure thing. We'll see what happens. The beginning starts off slow, because I want the two boys to develop a small friendship before getting together. ^^**

**Thanks so much for liking this story even though it's only just begun. I really appreciate the follows and favs. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 02:**

**Accidents Happen**

I was now standing in Roxas's bedroom. It was quite big, the walls were a pale blue, and a few posters hung on them. The carpet was gray, and a light blue rug sat in the middle of the room. _I'm guessing his favorite color is blue?_ I looked over at the bed, which was unmade, mangas and novels were piled up near it. Which surprised me. I grabbed one of the novels called City of Bones and start reading the summary. It sounded like an interesting book. "Hm, never took you for a reader Roxas." I told him. I watched as Roxas starts digging though a desk that was placed in front of his window. The desk was cluttered with notebook paper and failed drawing attempts.

"I love to read actually... Just not at school." I noticed he was now pulling random junk out from underneath his bed. He was obviously looking for something. Half his body was lodged under the front of the bed. "Damn it where are they?" He muttered from under the bed. I set the book on the bed and went over to help him in his search for whatever he was looking for.

I crawled under the bed with him. It was a mess under there too. Old socks, some garbage, and even more books were under here. Roxas was pushing the garbage and books around, then groans."Just what are you looking for?" I ask him, flicking some candy wrapper that sat in front of me away. Roxas jumped and banged his head. He yelps, I couldn't help but laugh a little, he shoots me a glare. _I didn't mean to startle him. Though I don't know how I did. _

"My glasses..." Roxas said as we both came out from under the bed. His eyes wander around the room. "I hate wearing my contacts all the time." He closed his eyes tight a few times. Roxas then starts ripping through the clothes sitting in a blue laundry basket. _Why would you look inside a laundry basket for a pair of glasses? _I started looking around and walked over to a small wooden dresser. I moved some junk around and found a pair of thick black rimmed glasses.

Roxas was still ripping through that basket. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. "These what you're looking for?" I held them out towards him. Roxas looked at me and breathed a sigh of relief. I hand them to him and he goes over to the mirror. "If you hate your contacts, why do you wear them?" I sat on his bed. I watched as he switched out his contacts and he put on his glasses. He turns to look at me half smiling._ Roxas looks so cute with glasses on... _I felt myself blushing. I shook my head, only to make a book go flying into the wall. My eyes go wide. _Oops, didn't mean to do that..._

"Uhm, did that book just fly? Damn ghost." He went and picked up the book. Roxas sets in on a book pile next to his night stand. "Anyway, I wear contacts to school because I don't want to be called a nerd." He was making it sound like corrective lenses were a bad thing. Roxas then sits next to me, he was too close. I scooted over just a bit.

"Just because a person wears glasses, doesn't automatically make them a nerd." I tried to tell him, but he didn't seem convinced. I mean considering the way people at our school slap labels on each other. As for me I could care less about labels. People's stupid opinions of me didn't matter, I knew who I was and I'm not ashamed of it. More people should feel that way about themselves. It would make this world a better place.

Roxas sighed, "not if you're me." There was a sadness to his voice.

I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath. "If it makes you feel better. You look fine whether you wear them or not." I tried to reassure him. Personally, that's what I believe. Though I'm kind of liking this glasses wearing look a bit more. I caught him blushing and he looks away from me.

"Thanks. So what would you like to do together?" Roxas's voice perked up. Seems my words cheered him up. Glad to know I can bring someone out of a sad mood.

_You really want to know? _I felt my heart rate go up, "I don't know. Maybe play some games? Sit and read? I'm fine with either." I gave him a friendly smile. Not something I give out too easily.

"Oh alright, but if it's ok with you. I'd like to just read." Roxas picked up a manga off the floor and smiled at me. "You can read one of mine if you want. I don't mind." I didn't feel like going downstairs and getting my backpack with Carrie in it. I just grabbed the book I had set down earlier and open it up, then start skimming through the pages. "You can barrow that book if you want. I've read it already."

"Fine by me." I told him. I would have rather read a book anyway. I enjoyed playing games though, just not very often. I play them maybe a few times a week. I've also beaten all the games I own already. Not that I had many to play in the first place, "and thanks. I'll be sure to keep it safe."

"Ok, you're welcome. Oh and by the way Axel, you're a lot nicer than people say. I like this nice side of you." I heard him laugh. I felt my face heat up and... my power knocked down all the book piles in the room_. _Only I did it on purpose this time, as pay back for the glove box incident. "Really?! I just cleaned those up this morning." I heard him complain. I look over at Roxas, he set his manga down and starts reorganizing the books I'd just knocked over. He was blissfully unaware I was the cause of it.

I snickered, he turned his head towards me. "Guess that ghost is getting back at you for messing up my glove box." I said while grinning like a jackass. Roxas rolled his eyes, then laughed. As he goes to get on the bed, he trips over a book that had been laying on the floor. Next thing I know, the blonde was on top of me.

Roxas pushed himself up but not off, the position we were in was completely awkward. I suddenly felt flushed. His face wasn't too far from mine, my heart was pounding like a jack-hammer._ Just one move, and we'd kiss.._.._ I want to... I want him._. An old phrase Xigbar once said to me popped into my head._ 'If you want something Ax, just take it.'_ As I decided to take the chance, reality kicked back in. Which made me realize, that what I wanted to do wouldn't be wise. "Uhm mind getting off me? This is a bit uncomfortable..." _I'm such a liar._

Roxas's face was bright red, he got off me and looks away. "I'm so sorry Axel..." I sat back up and leaned against the bed. Hoping he wouldn't notice how embarrassed I was. _That was way too close! I almost gave in. That can never happen again. _(Lead me not into temptation. Pfft easier said than done.) "Hope there's no weirdness between us." He said.

"Nah, don't sweat it Roxas, it was an accident." I half smiled. Roxas picked up the manga he was reading, and sat next to me. Our arms were touching. _Why is he sitting so close to me? Doesn't he feel awkward at all? I know I sure do._

"Ok... Before we started reading.. How often would you like to tutor me? I have practice twice a week. Tomorrow and Thursday."

I thought about it. I really don't have much of a life outside of school. Not since my friends were gone away. I sigh and look at him, he was smiling. "Hmm, three days a week if that's ok. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me..." Roxas looks away nervously. "Could we keep doing the sessions here for a while? I hardly have any company these days." I was very surprised to hear this. Roxas always struck me as a social butterfly, he was surrounded by friends and that _girlfriend _of his. However, the Roxas I'm looking at now, is a bit different than the one at school.

"What about Naminé, or anyone else you talk to at school?" I asked. Roxas rolls his eyes and turns to the next page in his manga.

"I hardly talk to anyone outside of school anymore. As for Naminé, her and I go out. It's just only when_ she _wants to. Or when _she's_ available." There was a hint of an attitude in his voice. _Guess they aren't the perfect couple I thought they were. _ Just then I hear music playing. I looked around the room for the source. The noise grew louder as Roxas pulled out his phone, "See what I mean?" I look at the screen, It was none other than Miss Naminé herself. "Hold on."

"Alright then." Not much else I could say.

Roxas tapped the screen. He puts the phone to his ear, "Hello?" There was a long pause after that. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Not that I really cared. I started reading the book I had, trying to ignore the phone call. However, I couldn't help but hear bits and pieces of it. "Nam–" He was then cut off. He groaned. "Nami... hun. I can't today... Because I have tutoring... Don't believe me? Ask Xemnas..." He groans. I then heard Roxas leave the room, closing the door behind him. Just then my phone goes off. I take it from my pocket, it was my Mom, I opened up the message:

Mom: I got off work early today, and I see you're not home mister. Where are you?

I reply with:

Me: I'm tutoring Roxas Snow from school. I'm at his house. Sorry should have left you a message. See you at home later.

I half expected the conversation to end there, but she again replies back to me. I should have known by now, that Mom always has to have the last response.

Mom: Oh ok, be home at least by 7. ^_^

Me: Alright I'll be home by then.

Mom: Love you! :-)

Me: Love you too Mom.

Mom: :-)

I put my phone away and waited for Roxas to come back. I once again started reading while waiting. Within twenty minutes he had returned. He looked really annoyed. "Everything ok?" I marked my place and set the book down.

Roxas set his phone on his dresser, then threw himself onto his bed. "Just fine..." He didn't sound fine to me. I then sat on the bed. Roxas's face was buried in his blanket. I laid back on the bed, my head was almost against the wall.

"If you say so Roxas. Anyway, what would you like to do now?" I was thinking up more things him and I could do. I wanted to kill some more time before heading home.

I look over at him, he rolled over on his back, just staring at the ceiling. "Whatever you want. My Mom won't be home till six-thirty, and my Dad won't be home till eight." He sounded so bored. I sat up and look around his room.

"Hm... Maybe we could actually read without interruptions? Then play some games after that?" I suggested as I leaned forward grabbing the book I was reading. I opened up to where I had book marked it. I felt Roxas sit up.

"Sounds like a plan." He picked up a book and we finally got to read together. It was nice, I never knew Roxas enjoyed books, or wore glasses. The fact the guy is mostly alone at home, and has an annoying girlfriend at that. Well I knew she was annoying, but I didn't think he thought that too. There was more to Roxas than I realized. Maybe there's still a chance. Who am I kidding? There's no way!

* * *

Time flew by as Roxas and I were playing video-games in his living room. I heard the front door open, I look to see a short blonde woman walk in. She was wearing a pink apron covered in what looked like frosting and flour. She was carrying a few pink boxes, and appeared exhausted. She turned her head towards me and just smiled. "Hi there, you one of Roxas's friends?" The woman had a pleasant voice.

"Sort of... I'm his tutor actually." I said. Roxas turned around and jumped over the couch. He took the boxes and carried them into the kitchen.

"Oh alright. I didn't know Roxas needed one." She shoots Roxas a look. A look a Mother gives their kid when they're disappointed in them._ Guess she wasn't yet aware her son wasn't doing so hot in school. _ The woman kicked off her shoes. She hangs up her jacket and sits on the couch. She looks at me closely. "Hold on, I know you, I see you come into the bakery all the time. You're the boy that hits on Selena. Axel right?" I laughed a little, then nodded. "I'm Annette, Roxas's Mother." Roxas looks just like his Mother. Same hair and blue eyes, only she had a pale completion.

"Nice to meet you Annette. By the way I love those doughnuts you make." I look over at the clock on the wall. It was time for me to be heading home.

"I'm happy to hear that." Annette smiled, and she didn't seem at all bothered by me. It was nice. I return her a smile and got off the couch. "Leaving so soon?" Annette stands up.

I grab my backpack off the floor and hoist it over my shoulders. "Yep. My Mom wants me home by seven." I walk over to the door, slipping on my boots. I watch as Annette ran into the kitchen. Roxas ran out from the kitchen and hands me a small piece of paper. It had his number on it. "Why are you giving me this?" I ask.

Roxas smiles, "to keep in touch outside of school." I put the small paper in my pocket. "Could I have yours?" He asked. I didn't answer, I grab a pen from my backpack's lower pocket. I lightly pull up his wrist and wrote my number on his hand. I quickly put the pen away.

"There you go, but only call when it's homework related." I told him. "Later Roxas, See you around." I walk out the door shortly after that.

As I got in my truck, Annette runs up to my window holding three doughnuts and some napkins. I rolled my window down. "Did I forget something?" Annette handed me the doughnuts and napkins.

"Yep, your treats. You said you liked them so here you go. They're also a way of saying thanks for being Roxas's tutor." I set the treats in my lap and started my truck up. "Maybe next time you'll stay longer? I'd like to get to know you better. You seem like a nice guy." She sounded all happy, now I seen where Roxas gets his peppy attitude from.

"No problem. I'll be sure to stay longer next time. Thank you for the free doughnuts." I waved bye to her and she ran back into the house. I then drive off towards home, all while spoiling my dinner with more jelly doughnuts. Good thing I have an endless stomach, at least that's what my Mom believes. What can I say? I'm a growing boy.

I arrived home just as Mom finished making dinner. There was my brother Reno just watching TV. Rodrick was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. _Who reads a news paper anymore? Wait I'm one to talk I still read actual books. _Mom turned around and was smiling, "Welcome home Axel. You have a good day?" She was holding a wooden spoon, which was covered in what looked like sauce. _Sweet she made spaghetti! My favorite._

Rodrick put his newspaper down and gave me an ugly look. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I did Mom. Need me to help you over there?" I ask seeing as everyone else was just sitting around. Mom hands me plates and silverware.

"Sure do. Mind setting the table for me while I wash up?" Mom walks over to the sink and started washing her hands.

"Ok." I walk over to the table and set it like Mom asked. I also put the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. That way Mom can just sit down and eat with us. Besides, she looks exhausted from work. Not long after that, my brother joins us and Mom sits down. We were now enjoying dinner together.

"Alright so you're tutoring a boy named Roxas? That's nice of you." Mom said, looking all proud. "Now what about the rest of your day?" At dinner Mom always made us discuss our day. To help us be closer as a family. She usually started with me, because I always seemed to have interesting days. Rodrick sighs, my brother almost laughs. I rolled my eyes.

"Axel nice? Did hell freeze over?" Reno laughed. I gave him a sarcastic smile, along with the middle finger. He _happily _returns one back to me. I had half a mind to smack him. However, what I did next was even better. I focus my mind and use my telekinesis on his glass of red soda. Which conveniently sat too close to the edge. I made it spill all over him._ Now who's laughing? _"Are you kidding me?! This was my only clean shirt!" Reno groaned. He stands up, then picked up his glass from the floor.

"Maybe next time you won't put your glass so close to the edge." Mom told him. I laughed, Reno carries his glass over to the sink looking frustrated. I take a bite of my spaghetti, acting like nothing happened.

"I had a great day. Not much to say about it though. Also if his grades improve through my tutoring..." I wait for Reno to sit down before breaking the wonderful news. He gets comfy and I continue speaking. "I'll be getting an excellent recommendation to any college of my choosing. Since I know Roxas's grades _will_ improve. I'll have no problem getting that recommendation. Meaning Winston U here I come." I felt so confident, and happy. Mom was smiling. My brother gave me a glare, but a smile was soon to follow. Rodrick, however, looked unimpressed, not like that was surprising.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you." Mom hugs me really quick. I gave my brother a childish smirk. Mom caught me and lightly hit my arm. "Don't tease your brother. It doesn't make you any better than him."

I hear Rodrick laugh. "I doubt your Principal will actually give it to you. Whether or not you help this boy toy of yours." _For fuck's sake! Not every guy I hang out with is my boyfriend! _Rodrick decided to rain on my parade as per usual. I sigh as Rodrick continued to talk.. "Even if he does, it's just to rid him of you. Not that I blame him." I felt myself getting angry, however, I needed to hold it in. I don't want anyone to get hurt. It happened to the other families I had growing up. I'd lose my temper, or get too scared. and someone would either get seriously hurt or killed.

Mom glares at him. "Rodrick, that's enough! You're nothing but a jerk towards Axel. It upsets me that you don't love both of **our **boys." Mom loves Reno and I equally, but treats as individuals. Reno is a college drop out with a minimum wage job someplace in town. Or so he tells us, I think he just says that to get everyone off his back. He maybe be an idiot, and make fun of me...a lot, but that's what siblings do. Besides, I always got my revenge later on.

Reno excluded himself from the _'conversation'_ by leaving the room. I'd usually do the same, and go to my room. However, today was different. "That boy is not my son, you may except him, but I don't because-"

"I'm not of your own blood, right?" I cut him off, "or is it that I'm not the _normal_ child you wanted Mom to adopt?" I started him down, I've put up with his crap for too long, I felt my power growing from within.

"How dare you interrupt me!" He slams his fist down, Mom jumped. I was getting really angry again. Mom tugged my sleeve, she could see how upset I was getting. I felt like I was about to lose control, I grit my teeth, hoping that I could keep my focus. "It's no wonder you're a bastard child, or why those other families didn't want you. No manners, no respect..." It was then I had it. Before Mom could do anything, I lost control of my power for a split second. It pushes Rodrick's chair back and slams him into the wall hard. He gasps as his back hit the wall, then he fell unconscious. After a few seconds, I regain my focus and control. My Mom looked so confused and scared. I just ran up to my room and lock the door behind me.

* * *

I was laying in my bed, which sat in the middle of my bedroom. I was staring up at the ceiling just wondering in my thoughts. From what I can remember, I was told that my birth Mother was a scared sixteen year old girl. She gave me up to the orphanage as a four-month old baby... As a child I thought it was because she didn't love me, or even want me. However, as I grew older, I started telling myself she did love me, by sending me someplace she knew I'd get the care I'd need. I never knew if it was the truth or not, but it helped me sleep better at night.

After some time there was a knock on my door. I try to ignore it, but the knocks persisted. "Axel it's Mom.. Open up.. Please? I just want to talk sweetie..." She sounded very concerned. I just wanted to lay here and pretend what happened earlier didn't. I couldn't, now my Mom knew what a monster she adopted into her home. I got up from my bed and unlock the door. I hurry back to my bed and lay opposite of the door's direction.

I felt Mom sit near me, then her hand rested on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, or even look at her. I was afraid she'd send me back just like everyone else had before. "I always knew that you had that power. I caught you using it once when I first brought you home." She laughs a little. "You couldn't reach the chips on top of the fridge back then. I watched as you brought them down without moving a muscle." I turn around and just stared._ She knew all this time... and still she chose to love and care for me. _

Mom was smiling, then ran her fingers through my hair. Like she used to when I was younger. For some reason it always made me feel better. "I also saw you using it even before that. When I first saw you at the orphanage. You sat all by yourself, not moving. However, the pencil you were using was. I thought it was wonderful." I heard her laugh again, "I also saw how cute you were, and I just had to snatch you up." She then started to tickle me, I tried holding in my laughs but couldn't. No one except my Mom knew that I was still ticklish. It will be the one secret of mine I take to the grave.

"Ok, Mom. Mercy, mercy." I laugh, Mom stops. I sat up and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had no intention of hurting Rodrick like that...Even though I hate his guts." I felt a bit guilty, yet I didn't. I really did hate him. The five years I've lived here he's damned me for everything. Nothing I did was right in his eyes. I tried not to care, but I did. Each time I was adopted, the father was always a jerk to me. You could say I have _daddy issues. _

"It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it. When he wakes up, I'll just tell him the chair busted from underneath, knocking him out as he hit the floor." Mom then hugged me tightly. "I could never hate you, after all you had to endure. You're a sweet young man, smart too. I'm happy to have you here." Mom's voice was comforting. I hug her back, she was so tiny. "Next time Rodrick says something like that to you, just blow it off. I don't know what is problem is." _I don't think any scientist, psychologist, or psychiatrist in the world could figure that out Mom. _

"How... can you be so ok with this?" I ask, still feeling a tad shameful. I look at Mom with sad eyes.

Mom pokes my cheeks a couple of times, I pull away, or try to... I was pulled back into her arms, "because I love you Axel Rosé." Next I hear footsteps, I look to see my brother. I gave him a half-smile. Mom turns her head and gestures Reno to come over here. He did and then he was pulled into Mom's embrace. "I love both my boys.. I mean my two young men. You're both just so cute." She snuggles us both.

"Mom!" Reno and I yell. The two of us then laugh, as did Mom. After some time Reno leaves the room after shoving me a few times. Mom gives me a kiss and let's me be alone.

Once they left and my door was closed, I reach under my bed. I pull out my red HP laptop and work on my English project. Which is to write out a short autobiography. It wasn't due till then end of the school year, but I wanted to get it done before hand. So far, I had it half way done. I kept some details about myself out of it though. Like my ability, or what it has caused me to do. The paper had to be at least six to eight pages at minimum. Knowing me, it'll be like twelve to fourteen pages after I've finished mine.

Some hours pass, I noticed it was getting late and I started feeling tired. After saving my paper, I tuck away my laptop. I get up and get ready for bed. Once I was comfy under the sheets I set my alarm. I stare at the clock until sleep took over me.

* * *

The day had flown by and I was in the school library wrapping up some AP Calculus work. Only to be disturbed by someone. I heard them sit down. I sigh and look to see Roxas, he had a textbook set in front of him. "Hey there Roxas." I finish up my last problem and tuck away my work in my bag.

"Hey, uhm before you leave could you help me with this?" He pointed at his Biology book. I nod, and he decides to move into the chair next to me. Once again sitting too close. _Just how is he ok with being so close to me? _"Please?"

"Yeah, I kind of have to help you." I open his textbook and read over the lesson real fast. That way I could help him better. After that he yanks out a piece of paper from under the book. It had some writing on it, I read over what he had so far. It was half assed, but most of his answers were correct. For the next half hour I help him finish the assignment. Once that was finished, he had me go over some Algebra worksheet he completed. I had to have him redo a few problems. _This tutoring thing may take longer than I anticipated._

Roxas put away the rest of his work and grabs his bag off the table. "Thanks. See you tomorrow. Can't be late for practice."

I smile and get up from my seat. I grab my bag and hoist it over my shoulders. "No problem it's what I'm here for. Now scat, wouldn't want your couch getting angry." I laugh, because the soccer coach was pretty hot-headed. The man liked to have things in order.

As I was about to leave the short blonde hugs me. I was froze for a second. My arms just hung there. It'd be weird if I hugged him back. I mean we weren't even really friends. Does he think we are? "Roxas... Why are you hugging me?" I ask, all while feeling flushed.

Roxas immediately let me go. A blush crept across his cheeks. "Sorry... Later Axel." Before I could respond, he takes off. I, however, was very confused. I shook my head. After some time I head out from the school library to the bakery. Where I did my usual flirting with Selena, who once again rejects me. I may just give up after some point.

I arrive home to find Rodrick sitting on the couch. Reno was nowhere in sight, and Mom was still at work. Rodrick gave me a dirty look. I gave one back and head up to my room. All my homework was done for the day and I had no idea what to do. As I lay on my bed my phone vibrates. I pull it from my pocket and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a text from Xigbar:

Xigbar: Hey man, long time no speak. How've you been?

It took me a few moments to process this. I mean it has been a while since my old friends bothered to contact me. I then respond with:

Me: I'll say. Lol. I've been good these days. You?

I waited for his response, which didn't take too long.

Xigbar: Same old, same old Ax. Anyway, the guys and I are all in town and we were wondering if you'd like to meet up with us this weekend?

I couldn't believe what I was reading. All of my old friends were here in town and they wanted to see me. How could I pass this up? I miss hanging out with those guys. All the fun we'd have and all the trouble we'd cause. Some may of thought we were crazy. I happily reply back:

Me: Fuck yeah I'd love too man! Just tell me where and I'll be there.

I knew soon the conversation would be cut short. Xigbar isn't much of a talker, well over text messaging anyway. I get one last text from him:

Xigbar: Alright, I'll call you later on with the details. Got to get settled in here. Later

Me being a polite guy I had to say something back:

Me: Later. Can't wait.

I was now in a very good mood. I finally get to see my friends again. Man oh man we have a lot to catch up on. I wonder how the rest of them are doing? I got up from my bed and played some games to kill time. I couldn't wait to see them all again. I just hope none of them have changed too much.

**Chapter 02: End**


	3. Some Awkward Situations

**A/N:**

**Once again I am late... I didn't think I'd be so busy these past two weeks. Every time I'd get a chance to sit down, something would come up. Life is weird and annoying like that. XD **

**Alright you loveable fans. Here's the next chapter. Ha-za! The reason some chapters may take so long is because I want the chapter to be just right. I edit it like crazy after I finish typing it. You'd be surprised to see what you've missed, even after _so_ many re-reads of one's chapter. And believe me I do a lot of re-reads. Lol **

**Thanks again for the favs, follows, and reviews! They're greatly appreciated! **

**You all rock so hard for being patient and keeping up with this. ^_^ **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 03:**

**Some Awkward Situations**

I could hardly wait for the weekend. Xigbar called me back late last night and had everything arranged. We would be meeting at the mall on Saturday at three o'clock. I asked my Mom if I could go, and she approved, because she likes my friends. Well all except for Xigbar. He isn't really a good role model. (He likes to think he is though.) I mean he got me to smoke and sometimes he'd get me in huge trouble. (Nothing illegal though.) My Mother has no idea I smoke either, she'd kill me!

It's Friday and I'm sitting in Roxas's kitchen going over his Algebra 2 homework. Which was terrible, it was like he wasn't even trying. I sigh, "seriously man? I showed you how to do the quadratic formula the other day." Roxas looks at me smiling like a jackass. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, could you show me one more time?" He asks, acting all innocent. I face palm, then rip out a piece of paper from my notebook. I start writing down different examples for him to follow. As I'm writing out my last example, Roxas got a little too close to me. Close enough to where our shoulders were touching. I felt my heart rate go up, I could feel a blush coming on. I took in a deep breath hoping the feeling would go away.

I stop writing for a second and look at him. I raise and eyebrow."Ahem, any reason you're invading my personal space?" Not that I minded his closeness, it was just causing my heart to hurt like hell, that's all. I watch as he quickly backs away, he looked all embarrassed. _What is up with him?_ I return my attention to the example I had half-finished. After I completed it, I stuck the paper in front of him. "You know the routine, if you have a question, just ask."

Roxas nods and starts doing his work. I get out my AP History work, which was easy. Not even ten minutes go by and he taps my shoulder. I set my pencil down and he points to a problem he completed. "How's this? Did I follow it right this time?" He asked. I look over at his paper. It was completely wrong. I face-palm again and shook my head. _Now this is just ridiculous!_

I sigh rather loudly. "No you didn't. You put the numbers in the wrong spots, your coördinates are way off as well. Need I say anything about the graphs too?" I explained to him, Roxas looks away shamefully. "I know you're not an idiot, but you have to try if you want to stay on the soccer team." I gave him a half-smile, letting him know I won't give up on him. I'm kind of nice like that, behold my softer side!

"Thanks," Roxas erases his old problem and redoes it. I return to my homework. Though every now and again I'd catch him looking at me. When our eyes would meet, he would immediately look away with a blush on his face. I found this to be both weird and adorable. I got to thinking, why would he act like that? Especially around me. "Could we be friends? Not just tutor and student?" He asks.

I stopped what I was doing yet again and look at him strangely. "You're serious?" He gave me a goofy smile, then nods. "Alright, but I warn you. I'm a lot to handle." I gave him a smirk and wink. Next thing I know he is hugging me. "Again with the space invading," I laughed, then my heart rate goes up again. Roxas looks up at me with those big blue eyes. How could I resist them? That's just it. I can't. That's when I blush, then I turned my head away.

I decide to return his hug._ I never thought I'd get this close to him._ It was nice, then my heart began to ache again. Ruining this good moment I was having. Roxas and I let go of each other. "Ok now back to work, you're far from finished. You still have a whole other assignment to work on after this."

"You're no fun." He pouts like child. I couldn't help but smile. This whole new side of Roxas was so unreal so..cute.

I suddenly got a craving for ice-cream. It was then an idea came to me."Tell you what. You get these done soon. I will buy you and I some Dairy Queen." I told him, and I swear as fast as he wrote, I thought his paper would catch fire "They better be done correctly too or you're not getting ice-cream. I'll just make you sit there while I enjoy mine." I tease him, he didn't seem amused.

"Now you're just being a dick." Roxas glares at me.

And with me being the smart-ass that I am. I respond with, "preaching to the choir there pretty boy." I laugh, then he throws his pencil at me, it hit my nose. _I kind of deserved that. After all I threw one at him before. _I could have easily used my telekinesis to stop it. However, I didn't need Roxas freaking out if I made the pencil float in midair.

"Don't call me that! Not my fault I have a feminine face." Roxas grumbled. His face was as red as my hair. I felt like being childish too and I poke his cheek a few times. "Hey stop that!" I start laughing again, he smacks my hand away, then crosses his arms.

"You get too easily embarrassed. Now how much have you done so far?" I yank his notebook towards me. He only had ten out of thirty done. I look it over and they were done right. Impressive. "Alright, just keep this up and you'll be done with this assignment in no time." His eyes light up, I hand him back his notebook and he starts doing the rest of the work. As for me I worked on my assignments.

* * *

**_7:05 pm_**

After a few hours of completing schoolwork, I look over both of his assignments. He did pretty well, though he still has a long way to go. "Good job, I'm impressed. That is also another accomplishment you've made today. I'm not so easily impressed."

Roxas stuffs all his work into his blue backpack. I pack up all my things as well. "Does that mean I get ice-cream now?" He looks at me smiling. _Shit, I thought he would have forgotten that._

"Yes it does." I threw my backpack over my shoulder and head towards the front door I notice Annette was home, she was watching some Soap opera on the flat screen. I grab my boots and slip them on. Next, I see Roxas throw on a pair of Converse and zip up his black and white stripped hoodie.

Annette turns her head towards us, "and just where are you two off to?" She asks polity. Roxas and I look at one another then back at his Mom.

"Axel said if I did good during my session, he'd buy me some ice-cream." Roxas said with a grin. I just look at him strangely. _Didn't think he'd be this excited, just to go out for some sweet treat. _

"Alright, be back before it gets too dark." She said in a kind voice. Annette really seemed to like me. She has been very nice, and gives me free doughnuts now. It's awesome! Today while Roxas was taking a break, Annette came in to the kitchen to talk to me. She was happy that I took time out of my_ busy life_ to help Roxas. Not that I have much of a life these days. Annette even told me she hoped to see me around here more often. Making me feel welcomed, I liked this feeling.

"Ok Mom." Roxas said. He then opens the door, standing there in the doorway was a man. A short man with curly brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a blue suit and was carrying a black briefcase. "Dad? You're home early... It's not even close to eight o'clock.." Roxas sounded surprised to see his Dad come home so early. "Not that, that's a bad thing. Welcome home anyway." Roxas's Dad walks inside, closing the door slightly behind him.

His Dad took one look at me, I braced for what the Psychologist would say. "Are you the tutor I've heard about? I wondered when I'd get to meet you." The man held out his hand, I was entirely surprised. I thought he'd analysis me or something. As to not be rude though, I shook his hand. "Firm grip, good to have." He said with a smile. We slowly pulled our hands away.

"Yeah, that's me, Axel Rosé. Your name?" I asked.

"Doctor Sebastian Snow. Nice to meet you. Where are you taking my son?" There was some slight concern in his voice. That's to be expected, Roxas's Dad doesn't really know me, I mean this is our first meeting after all. I really didn't know him either, but Sebastian seemed like an ok kind of guy.

"Diary Queen. I'll have Roxas back in one piece." I assured him. I may look like I do crazy things, but I don't. Well not anymore at least.. "Annette seems to be ok with it." The Psychologist took off his coat and put it away in a closet located within the living room.

Sebastian looks at his wife, who was back to watching her Soaps. "Alright, though I'd like to know you a bit more the next time I see you. Have fun and drive safe." He told us.

"I'll try and stay longer next time." I get out my keys and unlock my truck. I wave goodbye and head out the door. However, as I walked out I noticed a picture that hung near the door frame. There was Roxas, his Mom and Dad. Then there was this older brunette. Him and Roxas looked very much like one another. Three times I have been here, and I've yet to see this brunette. Could it be his sibling? I always thought Roxas was an only child; then again, I only know so little about Roxas Snow.

Roxas was soon to follow me outside. The two of us got in my truck after I threw my backpack into the backseat. I pull out from Roxas's drive way and drive to the nearest Dairy Queen. Which was just a bit of a drive. I just hope they haven't run out of my favorite thing on the menu. The Sea-Salt blizzard. It's really popular around Winston and tastes amazing!

As I was driving, again I wondered who that brunette was. I usually don't let curiosity get the better of me, but today was different. My week has been very weird, nothing was like it should be. Oh well, not everything stays the same forever. I could use a little change in my life anyway."If you don't mind me asking, who's that brunette with the crazy hair in that picture?" _I'm one to talk, my hair is as insane as it gets. _

I hear Roxas laugh, "You wanna talk crazy hair? Look at you Porcupine. You've got spikes that could kill a man." He pauses, then asks, "what picture are talking about?"

I couldn't be mad about that comment. However, I had a clever comeback. "I will stab you with my quills if you keep making comments like that." I joked, he laughed, but I still wanted an answer. "The one I saw on the wall by your front door."

"Oh him..." There was some attitude to his response. I was confused as to why. "My jackass older brother Sora. He hates me for stupid reasons." He sounded angry, I may not have a jackass brother, but I do have a jackass adoptive _'father.'_ However, I didn't know his reasons, or if Roxas was just saying his brother is like that. I'm not one to assume too much without first understanding.

"Would they be your usual squabbles between siblings?" I asked. Unaware that I may have just stepped on thin ice with Roxas.

"Pfft no. He hates me and I hates him. Growing up, he would always treat me like I wasn't wanted. One time he told me I was adopted and that's why he didn't have to like me." There he goes again, making things seem like they're a bad thing to be. Then a thought occurs to me, Rodrick treats me the same, like I didn't belong there. I know all too well what's it's like to feel unwanted, unwelcome by someone whom you thought would love you. I felt myself getting a bit angry. My hands grip the steering-wheel tightly. I clench my teeth together. Once again I felt my power growing. "Axel? You ok?" Roxas sounded concerned. I didn't answer. "I'll get you a cigarette." I hear him going into my glove box and him moving things around. _Now I'll have to reorganize it again! __  
_

Before I could answer, I felt a cigarette slip between my lips. Then a flick of a lighter, again as to be polite, I role down the window. That way, Roxas wouldn't have to inhale as much smoke. I drew in a deep drag and felt myself calming down as I exhale out the window. "Thanks, wanna know something? I'm an adopted kid. I lived in an orphanage for twelve years. Well not a full twelve years though. However, I'm not ashamed of it. You may or may not find this surprising, but I know what it's like... To be mistreated by someone who's supposed to love you." I explained to him.

There was a long pause between him and I. I think I may have tugged his heartstrings a bit. "I'm sorry." I could hear the guilt in his voice. I just laugh then take in another drag. "What's so funny?"

Now doesn't this sound a bit familiar? Only the role are a tad twisted. "You. You're funny. There's no need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault. Besides, I've learned to deal with it... Anyway, where is this said jackass brother of yours? I've never seen him at school, or around your house." I now felt like I was nosing into Roxas's personal business. Even if we're newly found friends, I felt it wasn't right of me to ask such questions. "Never mind you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok. Sora lives far away, with our Uncle Henry, Ven's Dad. We fought so much.. After a while he just leaves. This was a long time ago though." Roxas informed me. There was saddness to his voice. I couldn't help feel a bit sorry for him. I pull up in the small parking lot at Dairy Queen. It was an outdoor one, there were a few empty tables for us to sit at. Which was good, that way we don't have to sit in the truck. Another reason was the weather was nice tonight with a clear sky and sparking stars. I've always like the late fall weather. It was the right temperature and the wind isn't too chilly.

I turn off the truck and I look at Roxas. His face was flushed and he looked all nervous. I raise an eyebrow and wonder what has gotten into him. I lean over and put my hand to his cheek, to see if maybe he was running a fever."Are you ok? You're really warm." Roxas's blush deepens and he pulls away from me. "Come on, maybe some ice-cream will cool you down." I step out from the truck with Roxas close behind me. After getting up to the small line I lock up my truck. I already knew what I wanted, but Roxas on the other hand, was muttering to himself about what he wanted.

We were now up at the window, I ordered a large Sea-Salt blizzard. Thankfully they had some left tonight. Roxas just got a vanilla cone with a ton of sprinkles on it. I can't stand sprinkles, I don't see how sprinkles add anything to the ice-cream. Other than it making a bigger mess that is. I paid and we didn't have to wait long. We got our treats and sit at the table farthest away.

"Sea-Salt blizzard huh? I've never had that." Roxas said and starts eating his ice-cream. I look at him weird, just about everyone I knew loved this blizzard. It's almost this city's top rated flavor.

I didn't bother to say anything. I went and grab an extra spoon and scooped him some. I hand it out to him. "Try it. You may like it." I gave him a trusting smile. Roxas lightly grabs the spoon and stuffs it into his mouth. "Well?" I eagerly awaited his answer.

Roxas sets the spoon down and looks at me. With a huge smile."It's salty, yet sweet. I love it." He then goes back to his vanilla cone.

As I'm about done with my blizzard I just happen to look up. I see Roxas licking around the melting ice-cream, in a _very_ suggestive way.. I felt my face heating up and my heart race. Sad to say that wasn't all that was wrong with me. My black jeans suddenly felt very tight. I swear drool escaped my mouth too, because my mouth hung open. Roxas looks at me strange and stops what he was doing. "Axel? Why are you looking at me like that?" He raises an eyebrow and set his cone down.

I was now completely embarrassed. My face was probably as red as my hair. _Way to go pervert. _I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth, and I cross my legs. I dared not look him in the eyes, in the fear he'll think I'm some creeper now. "The way you were eating your ice-cream. It was a bit... Weird." Now that was an outright lie, it was actually turning me on. I wanted to reach across the table and kiss him so hard. I couldn't do that though, obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to...Uhm," he stuttered. "Well, this is awkward..."

"It's ok, and maybe just a bit..." _  
_

After about twenty minutes the two of us throw away our trash. Then we hop in my truck and I drive him home. The ride there we didn't exchange a single word. All that was talking was the radio station I had left on. I felt very uncomfortable, and a bit humiliated to have allowed myself to drool over him in public. Though it wasn't all my fault... He started it, that little tease!

I pull up to the curb in front of his house. I wait for him to get out. Instead he just sat there, twiddling his thumbs. I turn towards him, he looks up at me. He was smiling. "Thank you, for taking me out."

"No problem." I suddenly find myself lost in his eyes. They were such a beautiful pools of blue. I felt myself inching closer to him. That wasn't the odd thing though, I felt him inching closer to me too. He was close enough to where I could feel his warmth. Once again my heart drums in my ears. My reality begins to fade, it was as if the outside world didn't exist. My hand reaches up and rests on his cheek gently pulling his face closer. As I was about to close the gap between us with a kiss. A phone rings, snapping me back into the real world. I pull away quickly, once again feeling really embarrassed.

I glace over at Roxas, who had his phone in his hands.. He appeared... disappointed? Roxas sighs and answers the call. "Perfect timing as always Naminé..." He said with a hint of sarcasm. I felt like grinning, but decided against it. The situation was awkward enough without me adding more to it. He looks at me and gave me a legitimate smile. Roxas puts his hand over the bottom of the phone. "I'll see you at school Axel. Again thanks for the ice-cream."

I found myself slightly reaching for him; before I could say anything...Roxas was out the door. He shuts the door and walks up to his house, still on the phone. I watch as he fiddles with his keys, after a minute or so he helped himself inside. As for me I slam my head on the steering wheel, trying to process what happened. I almost kissed him for a second time this week... Only this time, it's as if... he wanted me to kiss him. As much as I want to believe that, I couldn't. The thought tares at me:

_There was no way in this universe he'd want me. But then why didn't he pull away? Any normal guy would have shoved me off, yet he allowed me to be so close. Just half an inch away from a kiss. Still he has a girlfriend, and it wouldn't of been right of me to make any serious moves. Good or bad, a romantic relationship should only consist of two people. _

My heart ached the whole way home. I wish there was some way to lift this torture from my heart. Well there is a way, but I'd be out of a good recommendation. Now that I think about it, will it be worth all this when it's all over? I hope so, or I'm going to be royally pissed!

I walk in the house, Mom was in the kitchen making tea. Reno was nowhere in sight. Most likely in his little cave he calls his bedroom. As for Rodrick, he was watching his usual sports on the living room TV. He appears to not have noticed me. I take off my boots and set them down lightly. His attention was still focused on the TV. Ever since that '''incident''' a few days ago, Rodrick has left me alone. Can't really complain about that. Though I'm sure after a while, he'll be back into his old habit of being a dick to me.

Mom walks in the living room and greets me with a smile. I return it, she helps herself to the recliner, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table in front of Rodrick. I went up to my room and worked a little more on my mini-autobiography for A.P English. Once I thought I had done enough, I get comfy and lay in my bed. However, sleep wasn't what I did. My mind was restless, I toss and turn in my sheets. I eventually gave up, because sleep wasn't an option for me at this moment.

I turn on my light and grab Carrie from my walled bookshelf. No seriously, the whole right wall of my room is nothing but book shelves They were all stuffed with novels, some manags and movies. I grab my MP3 off my dresser, which is on the left side of my room. Next to it, sat a small TV, and my PS3, both resting on a table in the corner of my bedroom.

I put on my music, the current song playing was one I haven't heard in a while. Fake It sung by Seether, I used to play it a lot when I'd hang out with the guys. I could hardly wait to see them all again. I open the book and began reading, hoping it would relax my restless mind.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep pretty late, because when I open my eyes I saw the time. It was already 2:15 pm. I had to hurry and get ready. I run to the bathroom and fixed my hair to the best of my ability, put in my many piercings and reapplied my eye liner. I rush back to my bedroom and pull out a Seether T-Shirt and a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans. Slipped those on and yank my black hoodie off the back of my sticker covered door. Throwing it on as I ran out from my room. Closing the door behind me.

I rush through the living room and put on my boots. After I was done tying the laces, I make myself a small breakfast and ate it fast. I ran back to the front door only to hear Mom hollering for me from the basement. I sigh and go see what she needed me for. She was in casual clothes, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She was holding a red laundry basket. "Yeah Mom? How did you know I was up?" She holds out the basket towards me, I take it gently.

"I could hear the clunking of your heavy boots upstairs. I don't get how you can wear those things." Mom laughs, I just stare at her for a moment. Thinking up a response.

The smart-ass in me had awakened. "Simple, I put them on and walk." I smirked, Mom rolls her eyes. I look in the basket and it was filled with most of my hoodies and a few pairs of my jeans.

"Ok smart-ass... Anyway, I want those put away and not stuffed somewhere or sitting on the floor. Oh and one more thing I need you to empty the dishwasher before you go anywhere." Mom looked serious. "I asked you twice this week to do it. And use just your hands, not your telekinesis. You can't always rely on it for everyday use" Actually, I could count on it, because I have a firm grip on it...Sort of... My Mom gave me a stern look, "I mean it Axel."

"I know Mom," _but it gets done much quicker when I use my hands and my mind._ I carry my basket to my room and toss it on my unmade bed. It wouldn't take me long to get both tasks done. Even if Mom said not to use my power, I was on a bit of a time crunch. Saix is a stickler for being on time, and I didn't want to hear him complain. Frankly, it pissed me and the other guys off, but no matter what explanation we gave him. Saix would just see it as a lame excuse. However, we found a way to cope with that. When I thought Saix wasn't paying attention, I would do mocking impressions of him. Xigbar and Demyx found them to be hilarious. Saix... not so much.

I hurry to the kitchen, I look around and made sure no one was watching. The coast was clear. I use my telekinesis to put away the cups and plates. My hands put away the silverware, within minutes I was done with that. I hurry back upstairs and do the same for my hoodies and jeans. Once those tasks were out of the way, I rush back to the living room and grab my truck keys off the wall hook.

Mom caught me by the arm as I step outside. "No way you did the dishes that quickly. You brat you used your power again." She sighs, "Axel Rosé what am I going to do with you?" There was a laugh in there somewhere. I turn to hug the petite woman and I felt her hug me back.

"Love me unconditionally, feed me and spoil me." I say to her with a grin. She pokes my nose and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You and your smart mouth I swear. Now go have fun with your buddies and be home before dark. Also... Axel, for the sake of my sanity... Please promise me you won't let Xigbar talk you into doing something ridiculous or worse... illegal?" I she had that motherly tone in her voice. As if I'd commit a crime...Well I already kind of am: underage smoking... Mom doesn't know... And let's not forget I got an assault and battery charge for when I slammed that chair in Seifer's face last year.. After fighting him first of course. I spent the night in jail. I was lucky to have kept my virginity at the time. However, I lost it two weeks later to some hottie. Anyway, getting off track here!

"Mom, I promise. Besides, I never go along with any of his _illegal_ ideas.. Just the petty ones." I teased, but Mom did not find it funny. She glares at me, I felt a sudden chill up my back. She was dead serious. " Uhm...Let me rephrase that. I promise not to get into _any _trouble.. period." She gave me a fake smile, then came back the glare. That look was telling me, 'I better keep my nose clean and ignore any stupid ideas Xigbar has in mind and I'll live another day.' That's what I planned to do in the first place: avoid trouble.

"That's what I thought you said. Now, be home by ten-thirty latest. Do **NOT **be late." Now she was sounding like Saix. Which annoyed me. After reassuring her I'd make it home on time, she let me get into my truck. I start it up and turn on the radio. Sadly nothing good was on, so I popped in a Mixed CD I made last summer, with all my favorite tracks from various artists. I got my usual nicotine craving and light up a cigarette after I pull out of the driveway. Away from my Mom's line of sight.

* * *

I arrive just in time, there they were standing by the mall's large fountain. Demyx was the first one I spot. He is eighteen years old, (all three of them were eighteen.) His dirty blonde mullet looks like it belongs in an 80s movie. He was wearing biker jeans, a leather jacket, and a plain blue shirt. He was chatting with Xigbar, my other best friend and the biggest mischief causer I know. This guy was as tall as me (I'm about 6'4) and had long black hair pulled back. He wears that eye patch because he lost his eye in a knife fight a few years ago. He was in some pretty heavy shit for a while he got better before he graduated. Through it all, I never left his side.

Far to the left of them there was Saix, isolating himself away from their conversation. His nose was in some book far beyond _my understanding_. He liked reading those non-fictional scientific kind of books. He dresses like a stereotypical nerd, only he didn't wear or even need glasses. Not that all nerds wear glasses anyway. Glasses don't determine one's intelligence. Anyway, I walk closer to them, waiting for them to see me. They didn't. Which was puzzling, I'm a pretty noticeable person.

Xigbar turns his head and smiles, as did Demyx. "If it isn't Gun N' Roses. Axel how've you been?" Demyx said he was smiling like a goof. Demyx gave me that nickname in middle school. The reason behind why he call me that is, because my name is similar to Axl Rose, the lead singer of that band. Also when we all first hung out, we listened to Gun N' Roses's music for half the night. We all had a good time too.

"I've been good Lost Boy, and you?" I teased, his hair always reminded me of the Lost Boy vampires. He lost a bet with us and had to keep it like that, and Demyx is very serious about his bets.

"You're still the comedian aren't you?" He slugs my shoulder and laughs. The punch hardly hurt. I respond with a nod and smile like a jackass. "I see you're still got bunch of metal in your face." Demyx teased. I laugh, because out of the four of us, I had the most peircings.

I was about to give a verbal response, only to have Xigbar butt in. "You know Demyx, you could use a piercing. One to pierce your mouth shut." By all means Xigbar was joking, but sometimes he takes it a little over the top... Demyx shoves Xigbar. "Oh come on, get a sense of humor would yah?" Demyx glares at him. I almost started laughing.

I hear a an irritated sigh. Only one guy we knew did that constantly."Xigbar you always take your jokes too far..." I heard Saix say, the three of us look at him. He hadn't even looked up from his book. "Anyway, Axel how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I got asked to tutor Roxas Snow, in exchange for a good recommendation from Xemnas." I felt so proud of myself. That's when Saix closes his book and looks at me like he was in minor shock. I gave him a confused expression. "What?" I asked.

"Wait isn't he that blonde soccer player you have the homo hots for?" Xigbar intrrupted, rather loudly. My felt myself blushing, big time. I hear a slapping sound from behind me. "Ow! Demyx, why did you hit me?!" Xigbar yelled. I was too mad to even laugh at that.

"You need to think before you speak. That's why." Demyx told him.

I whip around and gave Xigbar one hell of a death glare. He raises up his hands, as if I was going to sock him one. I just might. My friends are aware of my... no gender preference thing. They didn't seem surprised, however, they didn't know Roxas was my crush since his first year of High School. Except for Xigbar, somehow he found out. Now so have these two... Awesome.. "You big mouth now the whole mall knows! Thanks man." I snapped at him. Xigbar looks away shamefully.

Demyx wasn't laughing, he knew this was no joke. Saix looks annoyed and says,"enough. We all knew it. You'd stare at him like a love struck school girl." _I did not! _My face heated up even more, I look away in embarrassment. "Anyway, Xemnas said you'd get a recommendation in exchange for tutoring him?" Saix was never one for immature things, he was almost as serious as Xemnas.

I turn around and nod, "yes? Do you think he's bluffing?" I've assumed that, seeing as the man hates me.

Saix chuckles, which is a very rare thing. "He never jokes Axel, or lies." _Even after he graduated, he's still a kiss ass about Xemnas. _"He'll give it to you, but only if you keep your end of the bargain. Whether he hates you or not."

"Alright, I know Roxas will have better grades so I'm a shoe in." The embarrassment faded, and I was back to being happy and proud. "We agreed to act as friends to make it go by smoother." I sat next to Saix. Xigbar pulls up a chair as did Demyx. I saw Saix smirk again. "What's with that smirk?" I said, I was suspicious because he hardly ever cracks a smile.

"Oh it's nothing Axel. You'll figure it out." I didn't like the sound of that. When he says something along those lines. It usually means he's figured something out, but he never tells us. He makes you work your brain and figure it out for yourself. I like challenges, but Saix is one puzzle I'll never solve. Saix opens his book back up, and was quiet the rest of the time.

_I hate it when he does that..._ "Are we going to hang out or just sit here?" I said, with an annoyed tone. The three of them nod and we all went to the arcade and blew off our quarters. While we were there, Xigbar had some crazy idea as usual. He wanted us all to pick quarters off people. The promise I made my Mom rung in my head; I turned down the idea immediately. As did Demyx and Saix, Xigbar called us lame asses, and decided he'd rather not do anything mischievous for once. That's how we spent most of our time that afternoon. Blowing off our money at the arcade.

**_A Few Hours Later..._**

After goofing off at the mall, my friends all decided they'd come to my house. Knowing my Mom wouldn't be too happy. I had managed to beat them back to my house to warn/ask my Mom. She was as I predicted, not too thrilled. Luckily, she was ok with it. It had been a while since I had any friends over.

They soon arrive and grab any junk food they could get a hold of. All while my Mom's back was turned. My friend's knew very well my Mom didn't allow food in my room. Yet they brought it in there anyway. "You guys know my Mom will be pissed if there's food in here." I said as Demyx rips open a bag of chips.. Spilling most of them on my burgundy carpet. Then Xigbar had pretzel crumbs in his lap. The two nod and smile like jackasses. I face-palmed and just laugh. Saix was starting up my PS3, not even paying the rest of us any mind."You guys really suck."

"Thought that was more of your forte Ax? Seeing as you're half gay and all." I heard Xigbar comment, a laugh was soon to follow said comment. I sock him so hard in the shoulder it knocks him on his back. _That was for earlier too! _After exactng my revenege I see that Xigbar's pretzels went everywhere. _Mom is going to kill me..._Demyx laughs and Saix sighs. This was how we usually spend most of our time when we weren't out and about.

"It makes me wonder why I put up with all of you. Then I remember you all make me feel good about myself." Saix said dryly. We just look at him and laugh, he appeared confused. Which made it even more hilarious. "Imbeciles," he sighs. After that I sat next to Saix and play a few games with him. I beat him a few times, but that's because he let me or so he says. I was having a blast with them, it's like they never left me. A part of me wanted Roxas to be here with us, however, I feared that it may damage his innocent personality. Best keep Roxas as far away from Xigbar as possible.

* * *

At about midnight, Xigbar and Saix went home. Mom was letting Demyx stay here for the night. Which was awesome. Him and I stayed up all night watching movies and playing video-games. We passed out at three am, my Mom made us, which was lame.

After Demyx went home later that afternoon I helped Mom around the house. Reno did too. Raking the leaves, mowing the lawn, and whatever chore she could come up with. This was a weekend well spent, I saw my friends, and Roxas wants to be close to me. We almost kissed twice, if I weren't for that ungrateful girlfriend of his. I would snatch him up and never let him go. Breaks my heart that she's like that... Though, I don't know how much longer he's going to put up with her. A saying comes to mind: 'Good things come to those who wait.'

**Chapter 03:END**


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N:**

**Ok this is where things start to pick up. AkuRoku cuteness isn't too far ahead is all I'm saying. ^^ On another note, I am very pleased that this story is a hit, it's getting bigger than M.N.V and this story just starting out. Guess I really appealed to the audience with the whole Axel has freakish mind powers. I love it! :)**

**(Also, I was away for a short while. My friend needed me and I left my laptop at home. Didn't think this would take so long...) Anyway, hope you're prepared for the twists and turns ahead. Enjoy! **

**Thanks again for the, favs, follows and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 04:**

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

It had been a few weeks since I've been helping Roxas with his studies. The tutoring was going very well. His grades have so far improved, but he could do better. Over this time period, I've really gotten to know him as a friend, even though I wanted more than just friendship. Sad to say he was still with Naminé, I don't understand why anymore. She yanks him around like a dog on a leash it seems like. From what I've learned, she isn't very appreciative of what he does for her. How do I know this? I heard him bitching about it to himself once. I thought he was an idiot for allowing her to treat him like that, but alas love is blind sometimes. That, or the sex must be good. Not that, that's my business or anything.

I was sitting alone at lunch, just doing my usual thing: finishing up some last-minute work from my classes. As I'm just about done with my AP Calculus, I hear a familiar voice, Roxas's. "Hey Axel, mind if I sit here? Don't go throwing things at me though." He joked. Every time he'd come near me at school, he would make that _joke._ It stopped being funny a while ago.

I look up and sigh, "I might if you keep making that stupid joke." I point to the seat across from me. "But go ahead, have a seat at your own risk." Instead of sitting where I pointed he sat right next to me. I didn't mind, I was getting used to him being so close.

Roxas laughs, " sorry." I flick some paper at him, he swats it away. "Anyway, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing, I'm a free man today. Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school."

"Don't you have practice?" I pointed out. Then a thought accrued to me._ Soccer is a summer-fall sport. It's practicality winter here. Meaning practice has been over for a while_... I face-palm myself. "Forget I said that." I said with a jackass smile.

Roxas laughs again, "I was going to say I don't. It ended a while ago, can't really play soccer in the snow and ice." _Thank you captain obvious. _"Now then would you like to hang out or not?" He said cheerfully.

"Sure, where at?" I start packing up my books and papers. That way I could have a conversation with him and not be distracted.

"We can go to my house. My cousin Ventus won't be there to bug us." A bashful smile then ran across his face. Making me feel a little flushed, I turn my head away for a second. "Maybe one day you'll take me to yours?"

"I'll think about it ok?" I smile and shove him a little. "Anyway, any other reason you're here?"

Before Roxas could say anything, Naminé approaches us. _ Ick did she take a whore bath this morning? Girls sometimes wear too much perfume. _There was a burning anger in her eyes. This is the woman I detest. She has a wonderful guy, and she takes it for granted. Anger fueled me as well. "Roxas, any reason you're talking with _him_?" There was a hit of disgust in her voice. Not that I cared, she's a bitch... Well she is to me anyway.

"Axel's my friend and my tutor. I don't see anything wrong with talking with him." Roxas snapped back. He glares at her the way I usually glare at people. He stands up and goes near her. They were equal in height, but that's because of her high-heeled shoes.

"Now you're copying his attitude all of a sudden?!" She responded to Roxas. As much as I _wanted_ to listen to them argue... I put in my earphones and turn on some music. I just see their lips moving now, she tries touching his face. She looks all sorry and innocent. He pushes her away lightly, he then said something, but my music was too loud for me to hear. Roxas looks at me and waves good-bye. He then leads Naminé away. I just stare at them for a moment. Wondering how much more he can take.

* * *

As I wait for Roxas to show up, I lean back on to my truck and smoked a few. It seems he was taking his sweet time today. I had all the time in the world right now, but it's not like I wanted to just stand around all afternoon. After a good ten minutes, Roxas finally shows up. He looked like he wanted to set the world on fire. At first I was hesitant to ask, but if he were to lash out. I would at least like to know why first. "Uh, what's with that pissed off look in your eyes?" I said as I exhale smoke.

Roxas looks up at me and let out a deep sigh. "Naminé, she pissed me off that's all. I don't want to bother you with the details, they're stupid." I bothered not asking him anything else about the matter at the moment. I move so he could put his backpack in my truck. He threw it rather violently. _I hope he doesn't go all postal on me. I'd hate to have to kick his cute little ass. _He then goes over to the passenger side and helps himself into the truck. Once I finished my cigarette I hop in the driver's seat and drive off. Roxas was quiet, but his arms were crossed and he still looked steamed. I knew just the thing ease his anger. A jelly doughnut, and some coffee. It's what usually helps me other than smoking.

I pull into 'Sweet-Hearts' bakery's parking lot, Roxas gave me a strange look. "What? I'm hungry. You want to come in?" I asked, he shook his head. "Suit yourself Roxas," I flipped on the radio for him. I exit the truck and go inside the building.

There she was, Selena, standing behind the counter. Looking ever so hot in her work uniform: a pink apron and a tight black dress. She and I met eyes as I came closer. A smirk crept across her glossed lips. "What can I get you Axel?" She leans over the counter slightly.

I smile back at her, sad to say I had no time to flirt today. Roxas was waiting for me. "My usual order, only make it a double." I wink at her, she laughs and typed the order into the register. I pull out my wallet from my pocket and pull out some cash, giving it to Selena. The total was eight dollars.

"So two large coffees and two huge jelly doughnuts coming right up... Wait a minute, you're not flirting today? That's _very_ unlike you." Selena said, then she started filling out the order. She bags the two doughnuts, and began getting the coffees.

"No time. I have someone waiting in the truck." I tell her, she sets the coffees on the counter. I took them along with the bagged doughnuts. Selena had another grin on her face. "He's a friend. Anyway, I'll be seeing you next time I come through here, pretty lady." I blew her a kiss and she shook her head. Selena shooed me out the door after that.

I walk out to the truck and get inside. I notice Roxas had turned the radio off and was now listing to my mixed CD. I put the two coffees in the cup holders and set the doughnut bag in his lap and start up the truck. "Why'd you change the station to my CD?"

Roxas slowly turns his head and half smiles. "I wanted to know what you were listing to." His eyes move from me to the coffee. "I have to say, you have good taste in music." He picks up the coffee cup and opens the lid, blowing away the steam. He then put the lid back on it, and took a sip. I stare at him for a moment. That coffee was scolding hot and he sucks it down without flinching. _He's crazy... _Next, he decides to eat one of the rather large jelly doughnuts.

"Oh alright," I was going to wait a bit before drinking my coffee. After that, I drove off to his house. On the way there him and I talked. I managed to squeeze some information out of him about why he was mad at his girlfriend. Turns out it was your typical drama. You know, the whole you're not spending enough time with me, or how come we're not doing this and that. I was kind of regretting this decision of wanting to know. I drowned him out about half way through his explanation. I could have told him to stop, but he needed to vent this out one way or another.

* * *

The two of us were sitting in his kitchen. He needed some help with his homework. Even though today wasn't a session day, I still helped him. After about an hour of that, him and I went up to his room and we read a few mangas together. Occasionally, him and I would engage in conversation, mostly about the things him and I had in common. I never knew just how similar him and I really were. Our love for books, similar music tastes and even liking some of the same games.

More time had passed since I'd been here. His Mom has yet to come home."Say, want to go downstairs Axel? I just got a game from Game-Stop and I want to play it with you." I hear Roxas say, I turn to look at him. He pushes up his glasses and smiles. I return his smile with my own. "I think you'd like it's called Halo Reach."

I mark the page I was reading and respond with, "sure. Let's go, I love first-person shooter games." I stand up and set the book on his nightstand near his bed. Roxas did the same and we both head downstairs. "Though I guarantee I'm better than you." _I can kick my brother's ass at that game. _

"I highly doubt it Axel." He looked so confident "and since it's on my X-box. I play first." Roxas said as he pushes up his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and half-smile.

Roxas and I sat on the couch he turns on the X-box 360. Personally, I like the PS3 more, but I'll still play on a X-box if I want to. As Roxas sat back in the couch, setting two controllers on the coffee table. One red, the other one was blue. He turns on the TV, as I go for the red controller Roxas stops me by yanking it away. "I want to use that one." He said.

"But red is my favorite color, yours is blue... Can't I just use the red one?" I asked, I had a feeling we'd get into a childish fight over a gaming controller. Roxas shook his head and snatches it from my hand. _So that's how you want to play huh? Fine then. _I prepare to get my hands on the red controller. First, I focus my mind on the TV remote and knock it off the table. Then, while he was distracted, I snatch the controller away quickly. _Ha ha. I win. _

Roxas picks up the remote and set it back on the table. Only to realize his controller was now in my possession. He tries to grab it from me, I stand up, holding the controller up high so that he couldn't reach it. Roxas gets up and tries his hardest to get it from me."No fair! You're almost a foot taller than me!" (He's about 5'8.) However, to his dismay he fails to retrieve his red controller. He pouts like a kid, "seriously Axel? What are you, five years old?" I bothered not giving him a verbal response. Instead, I stuck out my tongue like a child. His cheeks turned bright red. He looked so aggravated. "Come on... I really want to use that one." Roxas scoots next to me, holding out his hand. He had some seriousness to his words.

I set the controller in his hand and we suddenly lock eyes. It was that feeling again, that feeling that the outside world didn't exist. My heart races, "it's just a controller... The color won't help you play... any... different." My words trail off. I felt shaky and nervous as we leaned closer to one another. Just and inch from a kiss, only this time there was no interruption. I decided to throw away all logic and reason for the moment, and go for it. I lightly pull his face closer and kiss the cute blonde. The odd thing though, he wasn't pulling away. In fact, he kisses me back. I felt him bite my bottom lip, which is big turn on for me. Next thing I know we're in a heavy lip-lock.

Roxas grabs and my shirt and pulls me on top of him. I couldn't help myself, my hands glide up and down his sides. The the muffles and moans he made, they were making me crazy! His hands ran through my hair. I was really enjoying this passionate moment. _My god, this feels amazing. He's a great kisser... Wait what am I doing?! He has a girlfriend! _Reality then hits me like a ton of bricks. I immediately pull away from the kiss, and huddle to the very far end of the couch smacking myself in the face. _Goddamn it I'm such an idiot! How could I of let that happen?!_

I felt Roxas's hand on my shoulder. What he said next was something I was not expecting. "Why'd... you stop?" I quickly turn my head and shoot him a glare. His hand then reaches for mine. I pull it away and turn back around. "That felt amazing," he breathed. _Say what now?_

"Why do you think? You have a girlfriend for one, and two you're too good for me." I answered, there was some bite to my words. I was angry at myself for giving into my desire. I feel him lean into my back, his arm wrap around my neck. His chin rested on my shoulder. "Roxas don't... It can't happen..." My heart was filling up with pain. I reach up and gently move his arms off of me. I stand up and began to walk towards the door, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

Roxas blocks my path to the front door. He then pulls me into a warm hug, my arms just hang there. "Axel, please don't go, I enjoy having you around..." He looks up at me, who was trying not to show any emotion or care. "I really like you, because you're not afraid to be who you are. I'm so jealous of that." _He was jealous of me?_ His hug grew tighter around me, cutting off a bit of my oxygen. I tried pushing Roxas off, but he was reluctant to let go of me. "I like how I can be myself around you too... Naminé never makes me feel like this... Nor do my_ friends_... With you... I don't feel so alone."

Roxas's words were nice, and they made me feel somewhat special. Still that doesn't change anything. This was more torture than I could handle. "Roxas I-" I stop as I saw the sadness in his eyes. My heart leapt and I felt myself holding him close to me. "Your words are sweet, but you can't do this to your girlfriend..." _As much as I wanted to steal him away from her... I couldn't. I could steal a candy bar, not someone's 'significant' other... _

"So? I'm sick of her and how she treats me. I want to be with you." Those were the words I thought I would never hear from his mouth. I was at a loss for what to say. "Truth be told, after getting to know you better, I started to fall for you even further."_ Even further? Meaning you've liked me before all this..._ "I never knew that you and I would have so much in common. Such as our feelings for each other." That's when I put it all together. Even before all this, he's liked me the same way I've liked him. I wish I'd of known this, I don't know...six months ago! You know before he had a girlfriend! Then I wouldn't be in this mess! Damn him.

Roxas reaches up and holds my face. I try to look away only to have him kiss me. I push him away lightly and shake my head. I sigh, "you'd really cheat on your girlfriend with me? Well sorry to say, I'm not into that. As long as you're _her_ boyfriend nothing more than friendship is between us." I had to be honest. I wasn't going to be used like that. "You should have said something sooner..." I mutter under my breath. He didn't hear me though.

Roxas looked so heartbroken, "alright. Though, it doesn't change how I feel." We just stare at each other, until the front door opens. In walks his Mom with a big box of doughnuts. He turns around, not saying another word. His Mom looked very confused. Roxas took the box from his Mom and drags himself into the kitchen.

"Everything ok between you two?" She asked in a worried voice. Annette hung up her jacket in the closet after taking off her snow boots. I shrug and hoist my backpack over my shoulders. "I'll take that as a no..." I look at Roxas as he walks out from the kitchen. There was a sadness to him. I then look back at his Mom.

I sigh and fake a smile, "everything will be ok. I'll see you tomorrow for his tutor session." I head out the door and to my truck. After I threw my backpack into the truck I felt something hug me from behind. It was no surprise that it was Roxas.

"Axel, I still want to be close to you." I felt him bury his face into my back. I lightly pull out of his hold on me and turn to face him. He looked so hurt and rejected. I felt bad about hurting him, but it had to be done. To reassure him I didn't hate him, I give him a hug. My heart ached, I ignored it and just enjoyed the moment. His arms make their way around me again and he's pressed against me.

"That's fine... Anyway, I have to get going. I have some things to do." I didn't want to let go, but I had no choice. The two of us let go of each other and I get in my truck. I wave goodbye and Roxas went back inside his house. _All this time he's liked me... I still can't believe it. _The drive home was quiet. I kept the radio off so that I could hear myself think.

I pull up into the driveway of my house. I grab my backpack from the backseat and head inside the house. My Mom was nowhere in sight, Reno wasn't around either, but there was Rodrick glaring at me. "Where were you Axel?" He asked in an angry tone. I just role my eyes and ignore him. Then I feel him grab my shoulder. "Don't you ignore me boy. Look at me when I'm talking to you." I look back at him with fire in my eyes. He backed up.

"Piss off. Since when do you give a fuck about me?" I said in an angry voice. I felt my power growing, I held it back to the best of my ability.

"I don't, I couldn't care less about you in fact." This was not news to me. I knew full well he hated me since day one. "However, Helen does care. Next time leave her a message so she doesn't get me involved you brat." He shoves me, then goes over to the couch. He flicked on some sports channel on the TV. While he wasn't paying any mind to me, I used my power to lift up something: one of Mom's magazines. I then threw it at Rodrick, he looks back at me and I acted dumbfounded.

"What? I didn't throw it. I'm too far away from you." I gave him a smirk. Rodrick grabs the magazine I'd _'thrown'_ and put it back on the coffee table.

I go into my bedroom and toss my backpack on the floor. Most of my homework was done, so I decided to go on my laptop. I pull it out from under my bed and set it down. I jump on my bed and go online. Just checking my Facebook and other websites I hardly visit more than once a month. Nothing was different on these sites, the same boring things really. To better pass the time I read a few online articles about scientific junk.

* * *

Throughout the entire week Roxas's tutor sessions with me were _very _awkward. I couldn't get the kiss we shared out of my head. I felt so little guilt over it, truth be told, I wanted to do it again. Sad to say he was still with her and that made it a problem. I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to come to his senses.

It was now Friday and I was in gym class just sitting on the bench. Not wanting to be a part of the class. Unfortunately, the teacher made me participate in what they were all doing: basketball. With me being so tall, the two teams started arguing on who's team I should be on. After all the arguing, it was decided that I'd be on... Riku's team, oh god they put me on the team with the guy who thinks of gym as the Olympics. What could possibly go wrong here? Hm, I wonder.

I sigh and go over to the team, they all either looked scared too happy. I don't know why they'd be happy, I suck at sports. That, and I'm lazy. Still, I could just about touch the net, guess that's impressive enough. The team I was on huddled together, as for me I stood back. Riku shoots me a look, I raise an eyebrow. He groans. "Could you get over here and participate?" He said in a demanding tone.

I truthfully say, "nope." Riku looked really pissed, but I didn't care. He approaches me, I look down on him. He wasn't that much shorter than me. He had sliver hair and sparkling eyes and was overly buff for a seventeen year old. I wasn't at all threatened by him. He was _mostly_ all talk. (Let's just say, I don't get intimidated easily.)

"You have to if you want to graduate." He was getting cocky, which was the norm for Riku Blake. "Though I don't understand how someone like_ you_ is capable of graduating anyway." A arrogant smirk crept across his lips. The team-mates started snickering. I, however, was just annoyed.

I roll my eyes, "hm maybe because I actually study and don't look off people's papers. Unlike _some_ people here." I couldn't believe this guy is of a higher GPA than me. I figured out why down the line. He would occasionally cheat off Setzer. How do I know that? I caught Riku red handed last week. "I'm also not a cocky bastard that takes Gym class too seriously." That pissed him off and he swung at me, hitting me in shoulder pretty hard. I fell back, but stood up just as quick. They laughed at me.

"You're nothing but a pathetic loser anyway. You'll never surpass me or amount to anything." Riku shoves me hard, only I kept my balance. My hands ball up into fists, I was now angry. My power wanted to take over me, however, I didn't want to kill anyone so I held it inside.

As Riku walks away, I spun him around and punch him square in the jaw, hard. "That feel good there princess? Or do you want some more?" I taunted him. He looked outraged. Tough shit. There was no way I was letting Riku get away with this. He stands up, then a huge fist fight between us broke out.

It took three teachers to pull us apart. He was pretty bruised up. I had a few scrapes. I managed to spit on him before I was pulled away. I also swore at him. After that, I was carted off to Xemans's office, he didn't seem surprised that I was sent there. Riku was also there. He lies about the whole thing, then I speak the truth. However, Xemnas was the one that decided which was which.

"I've heard enough from the both of you. I don't care how it started. The fact of the matter is, you both let it escalate into a fight. Axel I'm sending you home on suspension for a week." He sounded pissed, but at least it wasn't just me that was in trouble. Riku was also getting punished. "As for you Riku you're off the baseball team for a while."

The look on Riku's face was priceless, it was like his puppy just got kicked. As for me I acted all tough about it. On the inside though I was terrified of what my Mom was going to do to me once she got called down here. My Mom can be very terrifying when she wants to be.

Riku and I sat there while Xemnas tattled on us. After a bit of time, I saw my Mom and she looked furious. "Axel, come on give Reno your keys. He's taking the truck home so you and I can talk." I walk out with my Mom and brother. As we go outside, my brother goes to retrieve my truck. My Mom got in her little red Ford Escape and starts it up.

I got in my Mom's car and she drove. "Alright Axel, tell me what really happened. I want to hear it from your mouth" She said in a calm voice "and when we get home I'm going to patch you up."

I drew in a deep breath and began explaining. "Riku started it for one. He punched me and I defended myself and he attacks me further. Everyone there is a jerk to me Mom. All except for Roxas." I sunk in the car's seat and stare out the window.

As we pull in the driveway I felt my Mom's hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her, she was smiling. I was confused, I thought she'd be pissed. "I know sweetie, I'm glad you stood up for yourself. That _Anti_-_Bullying _campaign is a crock of shit to me. It's teaching kids to just let it happen. If some fucker hits you, you hit him back. I don't care what the "rules" say." My Mom is fucking awesome!

We get out of the car and I go inside, however, I knew this wouldn't go unpunished. "How long am I grounded for?" I asked as Mom stepped inside and we head for the bathroom. She starts nursing the small amount of injuries I had.

"Grounded? Oh yes, I'm going to make you clean the whole house inside and out. Then you're going shopping with me all week. You'll be so busy you won't have time to do anything fun. That's your punishment for making me leave work. Your brother is in charge while I'm gone so get your ass moving on the cleaning." My Mom had a smile plastered across her face. "I want your computer and your PS3 under my bed right now." I couldn't argue, I was costing my mom time and money. I was relieved I wasn't punished for fighting. "Oh and you can use your phone for your tutor sessions, that's it." She finishes patching me up and she put away the first-aid kit.

I sigh and go do what I was told. Before Mom left to go back to the hospital, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Reno made sure I did what Mom instructed, the whole afternoon I was cleaning the house from top to bottom. I did some snow shoveling too. After all that, I was exhausted. I laid on my bed and took a break.

At about six o'clock I call Roxas and explained my situation. "So you beat up Riku? Ha, I thought no one would ever do that. You're officially my hero." He laughs, I laughed too.

"I feel honored. Now, let's get started on your assignments." I was in the kitchen helping him over the phone to the best of my ability. I was doing this as I emptied the dishwasher. The over the phone tutor session was frustrating, because I couldn't be there to see the work for myself. I had to have him explain everything to me. He ended up giving me horrible/half-assed explanations."This isn't going to work. I need to see what you're doing. Get on your Mom's PC and Skype me. I'll sneak on my laptop." I peek out from the kitchen and see that my brother had fallen asleep. Roxas hung up and I snuck in Mom's room and booted up my laptop back in my bedroom.

I didn't have to wait long before Roxas appeared on the screen. He was wearing his thick-rimmed glasses and was sitting in his room at his desk. He looked so cute. "Ok so explain it to me again and show me what you've done." Roxas puts his Algebra 2 worksheet up to the web-cam and I read over his answers. I almost die from shock because they were all done correctly. Except for the last one. "All's good, just redo the last one. You added in an unnecessary number." He pulls the paper down and he starts fixing his problem.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He looks so focused and determined. While he worked on that I pull up my English assignment and start reading over the six pages I had done so far. "Ok Axel, I fixed it I think." I minimize my assignment and Roxas has his math work held up to the web-cam.

I read over his problem and he fixed it correctly. Seems he really is learning."Alright, good job. Now on to your Biology homework." I watch as he put away his math and got out his other homework. I helped him with that too. I had to get off my laptop about an hour later because my brother got up. "Gotta go, talk later Roxas." He waves and the call ends. I shut down my laptop and run it back to Mom's room fast. I return to my room and just started reading more of Carrie.

Rodrick came home and somehow found out I got into a fight. He yelled at me, and lectured me. I drowned him out about half way through. Mom comes home a couple hours later and inspects the house. She was impressed, I was then allowed to relax the rest of the night. At about midnight I passed out.

* * *

In then middle of the night I get a phone call. I reach for it and pull it under the blanket with me. I answered and was not too happy. "Hello? Who are you? Calling me at..." I sat up and rub my eyes, I glace over at the clock and it was three in the morning. "Three am..." I said in a groggy voice. I heard some muttering in the background. I haven't had someone call me this late in a long time. Xigbar used to call me asking me to stay, because he got in huge trouble. Demyx would also call to stay sometimes because he used to live in a crowded house with five siblings and his parents fought, a lot. To them I was their most reliable friend. As for Saix, his life was always good, because he kept his nose clean and out of trouble.

"Hey Axel..." It was Roxas, he sounded flustered. "Sorry I'm calling you so late... I'm just.. I don't know..." I hear him smack something.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Why do you sound so upset?"

"Freaking Naminé, she broke up with me over text message." He quietly cries into the phone. "Can.. Can you please come get me? I need you." I took in a deep breath and get out of bed. I flip on my light and grab my hoodie. "My parents are gone for the weekend. So can you?"

"Sure, have your shit ready by the time I get there. Give me twenty-five minutes." I told him and threw on my hoodie, then pull my hair back.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." He hung up and I quietly go downstairs to get my keys. I saw that the alarm system was on, meaning if I opened the door the alarm would go off. And it would be very loud too. I tip-toe back to my room and lock the door. I quickly threw on my Converse, zip up my hoodie then turn off the light. I quickly crawl out from my window and climb out from the house. I hop the fence fast and get into my truck. I start it up and drove over to Roxas's house. I hoped that I wouldn't get pulled over.

Luckily, I managed to get there without getting caught. I text Roxas that I was outside, he came out and locked his front door. He then ran up to the truck and threw his stuff in the backseat. I start yawning, as he got in the passenger seat. I look over at him, we lock eyes. He the gives me a weird look. I raise an eyebrow out of confusion. "What?"

"You look so different without your hair all spiked out or without all your piercings." Roxas leans closer to me, I look at him strangely "Hmm? No eyeliner either, you look so... normal," he laughs. I found his comment a bit insulting and began driving. "Anyway, thank you." I hear him buckle his seat-belt.

"No problem. I used to do this for my friends when they needed me to." I told him "and if you _ever_ call me normal again. I _will_ stuff your ass into a snow bank Blondie." That was not a threat, it was a promise.

As I'm driving I hear him whimpering. I took one hand off the wheel and grab his hand. I hold it hoping it would give him some comfort."There are tissues in the glove box if you need them." I felt his hand holding mine, then my glove box opens. Nothing was being rustled around then he closed it. "You going to tell me what happened?"

He sighs loudly, "I'll show you then texts when we get to your house."

"Ok," as I tried to pull my hand away, he wouldn't let it go. I decided to let him hold it till we got to my house.

I pull into the drive way. I look to make sure no house lights were on; they weren't thank god. Roxas grabs his bag and got. I shut off the truck and lock it. I then lead him to the back fence, he helped himself over, as did I. "Ok short stuff, I'll lift you up to my window." I look over at the neighbors, luckily no one was up to see us. I give him a boost and he climbed into my bedroom, I did the same after he was inside.

After getting inside I quietly shut my window and turn on my light. Roxas looked in awe as he glances around my room. "Whoa, I'm so jealous of your room." He said with a hint of excitement as he set his bag on the floor. I take my shoes off, Roxas did the same.

I go and unlock my door, my Mom would have a fit if she knew I had the room locked."Shhh, lower your voice. Anyway, could you show me the messages now? I'd like to read what happened." I said in a whisper. Roxas yanks his phone from his pocket and hands it to me. I open up the messages as read through them, the first few weren't that serious that was until I read the last bit:

Nami: You know, ever since you started hanging around Axel, you're starting to act like him too! Giving me attitude and being a jerk. Also when you're with him you ignore me.

Roxas: Damn it Naminé he's my tutor! That's why I don't answer ok?! Can't you get that through your head? Not everything revolves around you! I have things I'd like to do without having to wait on your fucking schedule!

Nami: There you go again, acting like an ass.

Roxas: Excuse me?! I'm the ass here?! Whenever I want to go out with you, you always say you're busy! But all hell breaks loose when I do that to you! I can't do a goddamned thing without out you getting on me about it! I'm tired of this! You never appreciate anything I do for you!

Nami: You've changed Roxas.

Roxas: Are you even reading my messages thoroughly?! Also no, I have NOT changed! I just stopped living the way you wanted me to.

Nami: You know what fine! Since you want to act like him, we're done!

Roxas: At least he's not an ungrateful and unappreciative bitch! Fuck you and goodbye then!

I stopped reading the last message then hand Roxas back his phone. I was speechless. _Holy hell, note to self: Never piss off Roxas._ He sets the phone down and hugs me tightly. "No matter what I did for her it was never good enough, or it wasn't right." There was no longer anything stopping me from having him. She let him go and I'm here to catch him. There's no way I'm letting this slip from my grasp. Since I knew he still had those feelings for me, this was my chance. "You've helped me gain some confidence. Thanks for that too." I wrap my arms around him, embracing him. It was warm and comforting.

Before I could respond, he surprises me with a kiss. I happily return it, then pull him into a more passionate one. Not long after that, we pull away from one another. Roxas was smiling, as was I. "It was really no trouble at all." I use my sleeve to wipe away the spit from my mouth. "Now can we go to bed? I've had a long day." Roxas nods and he lays back on my bed, diving under the covers. "No no, you're on the floor." He didn't respond. "Hello.. Didn't you hear me?" I pull the covers away and he was completely passed out. "Never mind you cute little blonde. Sleep tight." There was plenty of room on the bed for two people. I push him over a little and lay next to him. It wasn't long before I fell asleep too.

For once my heart wasn't aching, in fact it was filled with joy. I was happy that Roxas was with me not only as a friend, but as my love. Still I could help but sense the troubles that may thwart our newly acquired relationship. Whatever the case, I want to hold him tight and never let him go.

**Chapter 04: End**


End file.
